Swan Song
by Psychoney
Summary: 黑色银河 安眠 你是我的黑色天鹅 唱一首纯洁之歌 黑色银河 住在海王星上的黑色天鹅
1. Chapter 1

天鹅庄园

上半部

复仇

第一章 舞会

柏里尔镇的居民已经习惯了镇西侧的森林中那一片永远散不去的薄雾，就像他们早已经习惯了不列颠每年二百多天的阴雨天。镇上居民的好奇心似乎随着连绵不断的雨留下的水汽一起蒸发了，没有人想去探个究竟，也没有人注意到，薄雾后有一座广阔的庄园，黑色锻铁大门上一只金漆的天鹅不论白天还是晚上都在发出明亮的光。

此刻庄园内灯火通明，一场盛大的舞会正在有条不紊地进行着。人们穿着考究的礼服长袍随着音乐翩翩起舞，其中一个身穿粉色礼服长裙的女孩最为耀眼，一头恰到好处的金色卷发，配上一对亮蓝色的眼睛，无论是首饰还是举止都无时无刻不在宣布着优越的家境。

"今天全场最漂亮的女孩大概就是阿斯托利亚了吧。你觉得呢，德拉科？"一个黑发男孩仍目不转睛地盯着粉裙子的女孩说。

全场男孩的眼光几乎都聚焦在了阿斯托利亚的身上。

在舞厅的中央，这个庄园的主人梅尔文和薇伦蒂亚格林格拉斯满意地看着阿斯托利亚。他们刚与马尔福家族拟定了婚约。与一个富裕而有权势的纯血统家族联姻无疑会提高格林格拉斯家族在魔法界的地位。

宾客们愉快地交谈着，精美的甜点和饮料托盘在宾客之间飘浮着，甚至连家养小精灵都没有注意到，庄园的锻铁大门前，一个带着兜帽的黑衣人在灰色的薄雾中缓缓举起了魔杖，一道明亮的蓝色光束融化了门上那只金漆的天鹅，而在舞厅内，一道刺耳的警报打破了舞会轻松的气氛，所有人都停下了交谈，空气仿佛凝固了。

寂静只持续了两秒，随着响亮的"啪"的一声，沙比尼一家首先幻影移形了，接着更多的人幻影移形，现场一片混乱，孩子的哭声和女人的尖叫声混合在一起。在这个特殊的时期，没人知道神秘人何时会出现，没人想拿自己的生命开玩笑。

格林格拉斯一家怔在大厅中央，茫然地看着不断幻影移形的宾客。突然，尖叫声和哭声更响了，那些没来得及幻影移形的宾客惊恐地发现空气仿佛变成了一道坚实的墙，他们已经没有办法离开这里了，所有人都恐惧地盯着舞厅的门，阿斯托利亚害怕地哭了起来。

舞厅大门悄无声息地打开了，黑衣人在人们的注视下穿过舞厅，停在了梅尔文面前。

黑衣人缓缓摘下兜帽，人们惊异地发现，来者并不是食死徒，也不是神秘人，而是一个黑发少女，绿色眼眸在一身黑色装扮的她身上异常地显眼。人们由恐惧变成了困惑，接着开始窃窃私语。

"父亲，我来了。"少女带着一抹嘲弄的微笑对梅尔文说。

阿斯托利亚的眼泪凝固在脸上，被突如其来的消息惊得忘了哭。薇伦蒂亚张了张嘴，试图说什么，人们的目光都聚焦在黑衣少女身上，甚至没人注意到梅尔文的脸色惨白，表情像扭曲了一般，说不清到底是惊愕还是痛苦，他颓然地倒在了旁边的一张扶手椅里。

"宴会结束了。"他说。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 战争

五月，一场战争在柏林蔓延开，这场黑色恐怖悄无声息，却席卷了整个巫师界。

整个城市都是灰色的，人们都穿着深色的衣服，行色匆匆。

一个面带焦虑的金发年轻人快步穿过街道，身上已经褪成暗灰色的长袍在一群麻瓜中依然显眼，他没有顾虑人们的目光，匆匆拐进一条小巷，长袍后摆一瞬间就消失了。

"格雷丝，我拿到了！我们有面包了！"金发青年猛地推开一扇破旧的门，坐在屋内唯一一把椅子上的女孩吓得把手里的杯子摔在了地上。

"梅尔文，我担心死了，我以为..."格雷丝飞奔到门边，紧紧抓着梅尔文的手。

梅尔文把格雷丝抱在怀里，制止她继续说下去。

"格雷丝，相信我，我们必须马上到英国去，格林德沃已经失势，现在是神秘人的天下，留在这里只会更加危险，我父母在英国已经有了一定地位，我们在那里是安全的。"

格雷丝挣脱梅尔文的怀抱，像看着一个陌生人那样看着他"我不会走的，我父亲已经去找格林德沃了，德国是格林德沃的天下，伏地魔是不会到这里来的。"格雷丝固执地说着，明亮的绿色眼眸目光坚定。

"我听说了很多可怕的事情，神秘人找到了一种古老的魔法，可以永生不死，我听说格林德沃已经离开了德国，你一定也听说了，弗林特一家已经死了，下一个或许就会轮到我们。"

"这些都只是道听途说。而且世界上已经没有魔法石了，永生不死的咒语是不存在的。"格雷丝边说边点头，像是要说服自己相信自己说的话似的。

梅尔文无奈地摇摇头，把面包递给了格雷丝，"你一天没有吃东西了，快吃吧。"

格雷丝默默地吃着面包，她根本不感到饥饿，她吃东西就是为了保持自己不要倒下去，她要等父亲回家，带回曾经的富裕和安全。

"我要出去寄一封信前，让猫头鹰直接飞到这里太危险"，梅尔文说完，又戴上了兜帽。"我爱你，格雷丝。"

"我也爱你。"格雷丝失神地回应道。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 对角巷

阿斯托利亚 格林格拉斯。

这个名字在青少年巫师中，已经算小有名气了。来自显赫的纯血家族，父亲梅尔文是魔法部高官，母亲薇伦蒂亚是知名的礼服长袍设计者，年仅15岁的她还登上过「女巫师周刊」的封面。

阿斯托利亚坐在卧室的梳妆台前，看着自己完美的脸，中国瓷器般细致的皮肤，精致的五官，无可挑剔的金色长发，纯净的蓝色眼眸。这个少女房间的一切都沉默地炫耀着显赫的家境。

她想要的一切，她都能得到。一直都是。包括斯莱特林出名挑剔的德拉科马尔福。想到这她忍不住对着镜中的自己露出一个得意的微笑。

她的生活完美无缺。

即使是舞会上突然出现的同父异母的姐姐，也难以让她从对德拉科的爱慕中分心。

除了这个姐姐叫达芙妮，其它的她一无所知，自从舞会后，梅尔文就和达芙妮长时间地待在书房里，连晚餐都让家养小精灵送进书房。而薇伦蒂亚则长时间地坐在客厅发呆。

阿斯托利亚最后对着镜子整理了一下自己的头发，深吸了一口气。然后抓起包向客厅的壁炉走去。飞路粉的光都没能引起薇伦蒂亚的注意。

"嘿！阿斯托利亚！我们在这儿！"一个黑发女孩在丽痕书店门口夸张地挥着手。

"潘西！"阿斯托利亚急忙跑过去，才注意到书店门旁就站着德拉科和西奥多。两个人似乎在讨论什么重要的事情。

"托莉，你终于来了。"潘西说。

不等阿斯托利亚回答，德拉科一把把她拉到门口，"宝贝，想我了吗？"德拉科一只手撑着墙，一只手摆弄着魔杖说，嘴角微微上扬，灰色的眼睛里带着一丝邪魅的笑意。

阿斯托利亚闻着德拉科身上淡淡的松香味，觉得自己仿佛中了夺魂咒，灵魂都幸福得飞走了。阿斯托利亚害羞地点了点头。

德拉科满意地看着羞红了脸的阿斯托利亚，在她的额头上轻轻一吻。转身继续与西奥多的话题。

阿斯托利亚依然缩在角落里，仿佛只要不动，那幸福的一瞬间就能更持久一些。直到潘西第二次叫她的名字，才回过神来。这时德拉科已经走远了。

"他们说有重要的事要私下说，先去破釜酒吧，他们还能有什么重要的事情？无非是魁地奇战术之类的。"潘西不屑地说道。"对了，舞会那天我们幻影移形的早，信里也没来得及问，听说闯进去的人是你姐姐？"潘西的语气明显兴奋起来。

"嗯，她叫达芙妮，好像只比我大一岁，之前一直在德姆斯特朗上学，其他的我也不太清楚。"阿斯托利亚说道，"我妈妈估计是被吓到了，整天坐在客厅里发呆。"

"她会进霍格沃兹吗？不知道邓不利多那个老头会不会收她，我们可从来都没有过转校生。"

"可她一个人解开了我家所有的防入侵咒。"说到这儿，两个人都沉默了。天鹅庄园的防入侵咒，以她们的力量，一条也解不开。"我觉得她可能已经不需要再学什么了。"阿斯托利亚最后补充道。

在流连了脱凡成长袍店，看了几件最新的礼服长袍和首饰，潘西终于答应陪阿斯托利亚去破釜酒吧与德拉科和西奥多会合。

进门的一瞬间，阿斯托利亚看见德拉科面色凝重，而对面的西奥多，面带怒色。他们注意到了刚进门的潘西和阿斯托利亚，立刻收起了严肃的面孔，阿斯托利亚几乎要怀疑自己刚才是看错了。

四个人喝着黄油啤酒，阿斯托利亚的眼睛始终无法离开德拉科，几乎让大家无法正常谈话，让潘西和西奥多哭笑不得。四个人又说了几句关于达芙妮，关于新学期，和魁地奇的零散话题，天色逐渐暗了下来。关于神秘人的各种恐怖传闻依然没有平息，在天黑前回家似乎又变成了一条无言的戒律，对角巷的人群逐渐稀疏起来。

四个人准备去壁炉排队回家。

"你们两个先走。"德拉科对潘西和西奥多说道。

西奥多给了德拉科一个凝重而意味深长的眼神，连一向粗心大意的潘西都嗅到了秘密的存在。

逐渐空旷的对角巷，丽痕书店门口的彩灯迫不及待地亮起，仿佛如此就能驱散黑暗带来的一丝寒意，在闪烁的灯光下，德拉科给了阿斯托利亚漫长而温柔的一吻。

阿斯托利亚感到自己幸福得要融化掉了，这条街上的每一块砖，每一块石，甚至空气都带着蜜蜂公爵那般甜腻的香气。

而谁都没注意到，不远处的潘西正注视着这一幕，阴影里她的表情深不可测。没人知道她爱过德拉科，她目光灼灼地盯着阿斯托利亚，她觉得如果看着这不属于自己的幸福，被这嫉妒之火折磨，似乎自己也能感受到一丁点儿，德拉科带来的幸福。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章 食死徒的一员

马尔福庄园里的白色孔雀在沉闷的空气中懒散地踱着步。

庄园中央曾经气派的喷水池已经干涸，到处都显示出似乎是被遗弃的迹象。

一个黑衣人突然出现在庄园门前，似乎是从空气里冒出来的，他走向那扇看起来坚不可摧的铁门，直到走到跟前还丝毫没有停下的意思，接着他径直穿过了那扇门，好像它根本存在似的。

"西弗勒斯，你终于来了！"纳西莎看到西弗勒斯就像看到了一根救命稻草，"真的没有改变的可能了吗？他才十六岁，他不可能对黑魔王的计划有任何帮助，他还只是个孩子！"纳西莎激动地说道。

"纳西莎，我们已经谈过这件事了，德拉科能否完成这个任务并不重要，重要的是黑魔王一定要他成为那个人。"斯内普冷冷地说道。

"如果是这样，我希望你记得我们的约定。"纳西莎突然打断了斯内普。

斯内普没有任何表情，他盯着纳西莎的绝望的脸，几乎不易察觉地点了点头。

"黑魔王要来了"，斯内普的左胳膊像突然被烫伤似的抽动了一下。

在马尔福的家里，随处都可以看见明显的斯莱特林的痕迹，绿色的天鹅绒帷幔和闪亮的银器，每一件物品上都刻着马尔福家族的徽章。

德拉科马尔福从出生那一天起便养尊处优，世界上没有他得不到的东西。而现在，他坐在自己家餐厅的长桌前，却觉得被世界遗弃了。

"德拉科，"一个冰冷的男声响起，带着轻轻的像蛇一般的嘶嘶声，整个房间鸦雀无声，"你的父母一定已经告诉你了，你即将成为食死徒光荣的一员，为纯血统的延续贡献自己的力量。"

德拉科感到自己的身体像是掉进了一个冰窖，他强忍着拔腿跑出这个房间的想法，他强迫自己看着神秘人，但眼神只在神秘人黑袍的边缘掠过便不可控制地移开了。

神秘人似乎看穿了他的惶恐，"你不用感到害怕，德拉科，我即将给你的任务特别简单，我要你杀死阿不思邓布利多。"话音刚落，贝拉特里克斯便放声大笑起来，坐在餐桌周围的食死徒也跟着笑起来，德拉科可以感到坐在身旁的母亲不易察觉地发起抖来。而父亲则坐在那里，没有笑，像是丢了灵魂。

"来，德拉科。"神秘人张开双臂，作出了一个接纳的姿势。

德拉科觉得自己像一截冷掉的蜡烛一般凝固了，无法动弹，直到贝拉姨妈把他从椅子上拽起来，他才想起如何支配自己的身体。

德拉科感到一只冰冷的手抓住了自己的左胳膊，"德拉科马尔福，你愿意为我效忠吗？"那个冰冷的声音说道。

"我愿意。"德拉科鼓足勇气大声回答道，想让自己的回答听起来有底气一些。

他勇敢地看向神秘人，那双蛇一般的眼睛仿佛能看穿他似的，这正是他想要的，他想让神秘人看穿他的决心和抱负，看到他决心以一己之力使马尔福家族再一次站在权力的顶端，他要神秘人看到他的野心。

他看到神秘人满意地点了点头，接着一阵钻心的疼痛沿着左臂传遍全身，身体里的每一块骨头仿佛都被打碎又重新愈合。在这致命的疼痛即将令他尖叫之前，又突然停止了。有一瞬间他以为那锉骨的疼痛会让他失明，可他看向自己的左胳膊，一个黑魔标记已经被烙在了胳膊上。周围的食死徒都发出了赞许的声音，有人甚至鼓起掌来。他回头看了一眼自己的父母，卢休斯和纳西莎的头都低垂着，好像睡着了一般平静。

"我是一个食死徒了。"德拉科自言自语。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章 格雷丝罗兰德

达芙妮坐在窗边的一把扶手椅里，绿色的眼眸里映出格林格拉斯庄园绿色的草坪和窗前绿色天鹅绒的窗帘。

这个房间里的一切都炫耀着主人的地位和富有，精致的家具，桌面上雕刻着繁复花纹的银器，镀金的相框，如果仔细观察，会发现每一件物品上都有格林格拉斯家族的纹章，每一件看起来都价值连城。

"达芙妮，你长得几乎和你的母亲一模一样。"梅尔文的声音颤抖。

达芙妮转过头盯着窗玻璃上自己的影子，她的确继承了她母亲的一切，她的黑发，她松绿的眼眸，甚至是她的冷漠。

达芙妮与这刺骨的冷漠一起生活了16年，她的母亲从来不笑，除非必要，她可以几个星期不发一言，达芙妮唯一一次看见她笑，是她临死前，她把一个银挂坠盒塞进达芙妮的手里，里面是一张照片，一个英俊的金发男人站在德姆斯特朗的门前，含情脉脉地看着一个黑发少女，照片的背面写着梅尔文格林格拉斯永远爱格蕾丝罗兰德，德姆斯特朗。

"这是你父亲。"这句话似乎耗尽了格蕾丝所有的力气。

这是达芙妮出生以来第一次看见母亲笑，那无以复加的幸福表情仿佛是在昭告天下，为那个男人生下一个孩子是全世界最值得炫耀的荣耀，那种幸福似乎让格蕾丝垂死的面容发起光来，可那光芒只持续了几秒，接着一切都暗淡了。

达芙妮茫然地盯着母亲已经没有神采的眼睛，好像她只是在睡觉时忘了闭眼睛那么简单。

直到太阳再一次升起，达芙妮才回过神来。她平静地合上了母亲的眼睛，站起身开始收拾她为数不多的财产，她要找到梅尔文格林格拉斯，她要清算。

她甚至都没有意识到，曾经辉煌了一千多年的纯血统家族罗兰德家族的最后一个继承人，刚刚在柏林一个无人问津的角落里投入了死神的怀抱。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章 校长办公室

达芙妮站在霍格沃茨校长办公室门外，侧耳倾听屋内的谈话。

"格林格拉斯先生，你要知道，我们从来没有过这样的先例。"邓布利多锐利的目光越过半月形的镜片审视着梅尔文。

"我知道这种情况有一些棘手，但我们也是别无选择，达芙妮在德国已经没有任何亲人，她不可能再回到德姆斯特朗。"梅尔文恳切地说道。

邓布利多盯着桌上冒着蒸汽的银器若有所思。

"邓布利多校长，如果您是在怀疑达芙妮能否跟上六年级学生的进度的话，这点您完全可以放心，早些时候达芙妮闯进了我的家庭舞会，她一个人解开了所有的防入侵咒-"

邓布利多做了一个暂停的手势，"格林格拉斯先生，这并不是我拒绝接收格林格拉斯小姐的原因。"

"那么是因为罗兰德家族和盖勒特格林德沃的关系吗？"梅尔文的情绪有些激动。

邓布利多有些吃惊地看着他，这种表情随即被平静所取代。

"这并不是令我犹豫的主要原因，"邓不利多说，"但如果你执意坚持，那么好吧，开学后格林格拉斯小姐就可以直接来上课了，"邓布利多沉默了几秒接着说："我记得阿斯托利亚是在斯莱特林学院吧，如果你们愿意，我可以安排达芙妮进斯莱特林学院，但我相信分院帽不介意在开学前提前工作一会儿。"

"我们都希望她能够进入斯莱特林学院。"梅尔文想都没想就说道。

邓布利多点了点头，正巧此时桌上精致的银器开始发出尖锐的叫声，"我还有些事情要处理，您可以离开了。"

梅尔文起身微微鞠了一躬表示谢意，转身离开了办公室。

"我的妻子就是格林格拉斯家族的，高贵的纯血统家族！"墙上的一幅画像说道。

邓布利多叹了一口气，现在霍格沃茨比任何人想的都要危险，接收新生并不是他想做的，但愿成为一个斯莱特林会保护她。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章 特快列车

国王十字车站，两个装束奇异的漂亮女孩吸引着人们的目光，一个金发，看起来活泼可爱，一个黑发，看起来神秘忧郁，两人都穿着奇怪的黑色长袍。等人们想再看仔细一些时候，两个女孩突然消失了，像是从来没有存在过似的。

"这就是九又四分之三站台。"阿斯托利亚说。

"我知道。"达芙妮语气冷淡。

"如果你愿意的话，可以过来和我的朋友们坐一个车厢。"阿斯托利亚偷偷地打量着达芙妮。在她内心深处，一直都想有一个姐姐或者妹妹。成长的过程中，她总是感到孤独。

"没有这样的必要。"达芙妮说完，看都没看阿斯托利亚就走向了列车的方向。

阿斯托利亚愣在了原地，自从达芙妮出现后，她们并没有过多交流，但她没有想到的是达芙妮对她充满了敌意。

"阿斯托利亚！"

阿斯托利亚突然回过神来，看到了正在向自己挥手的潘西。列车突然冒出了一大片蒸汽，汽笛响了起来，阿斯托利亚提起箱子，向列车跑去。

达芙妮坐在靠窗边的一个座位上，看着来来往往的学生和家长，一切都和德姆斯特朗那么的不同，在这里看不到严苛的纪律和高度的自觉，每个人看起来都轻松随意。

又一股浓浓的蒸汽飘过，汽笛尖锐的声音让人们不得不扯着嗓子和对方说话。列车很快就开了，站台迅速消失在了视野当中。

直到贩卖零食的推车停在了门口，达芙妮才被一种叫做月球糖的银色漂亮糖果吸引了注意力。

"如果你喜欢薄荷的话，你会觉得月球糖还挺好吃的。"一个年轻的黑发男孩突然出现在推车旁边。

达芙妮看了他一眼，交给推车的女巫十个纳特，买了一小包月球糖。

达芙妮打开包装纸，把一颗糖放进嘴里，一种淡淡的薄荷味混合着像是花香的味道，她闭上眼睛，尝试去辨别到底是那一种花香，全然没有注意到那个男孩盯着她的脸，像是着了迷。

"你好，我叫西奥多，西奥多诺特。"男孩说。

达芙妮睁开眼，打量着西奥多，他是一个英俊的少年，灰蓝色的眼睛看起来充满活力。但达芙妮并没有答话，她对着对面的空座位点了点头，示意他可以坐在那里。"我叫达芙妮。"她头也不抬地说。

"我以前从来没有见过你，你是哪个学院的？"西奥多在那个空座坐下，迫不及待地问起来。

"我是转学过来的，我去斯莱特林学院。"达芙妮盯着手中的月球糖糖纸说。

"我从来没有听说过以前有转学来的学生，你估计是第一个。"西奥多说，"你是从哪里转来的呢？

"德姆斯特朗。"

西奥多的脸上出现了赞许的微笑，"欢迎你，我就是斯莱特林学院的。我喜欢德姆斯特朗，我差一点就去德姆斯特朗上学了，显然在高深魔法的教育上，德姆斯特朗要高明得多。"

达芙妮依然没有显示出太大的交谈的热情，这似乎也并没有让西奥多感到任何窘迫。

"你就是阿斯托利亚格林格拉斯的姐姐吧？"西奥多问道。

达芙妮深吸一口气，像是反感这个问题似的，"嗯。"达芙妮说道。"你为什么没有和你的朋友们坐在一起？"达芙妮的语气甚至称不上友善。

"因为我的朋友正在和你的妹妹谈恋爱。我实在没法坐在旁边观看那种腻人的场面。"西奥多不以为然地说。

达芙妮突然抬起头，饶有兴趣地打量着西奥多。她对着西奥多微微一笑，那是一种魅惑的微笑，西奥多甚至觉得，达芙妮对自己表现出了不可抗拒的偏爱。

西奥多果然心醉神迷了。而那动人心魄的微笑，一瞬间就消失了。

达芙妮突然有了一个计划，连她自己也为之不齿的计划，她的清算即将开始，她要那个夺走原本应该属于她的一切的女孩，第一次品尝失去的苦涩。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章 城堡

回到霍格沃茨对阿斯托利亚来说，就像回到了公主的城堡，舒适的床铺，精美丰富的食物，男孩儿们追随的目光，还有随时分享心事的朋友们，一切都符合她的需要，最重要的是，德拉科也在这里。

但即使是沉浸在幸福当中，阿斯托利亚还是敏感地意识到德拉科有什么事情在瞒着自己。她试图问清楚，但德拉科瞬间冷酷的表情让阿斯托利亚迅速转移了话题。而在晚餐桌上，德拉科则神秘地消失了。

晚餐很快就结束了，阿斯托利亚看着新生排着队走过，突然想起自己刚入学的情景：分院后，她幸运地坐到了德拉科的身旁，她从那一天起，就不可救药地迷恋上德拉科了。

潘西潘金森推开寝室门的时候被吓了一跳，晚餐结束前提前跑回宿舍的潘西没有想到寝室里已经有了一个人，"你是？"潘西质问道，她对陌生人从来都是一副极其不友好的态度。

"我是转学来的，我叫达芙妮格林格拉斯。"达芙妮仍然盯着窗外。

"原来你是阿斯托利亚的姐姐！"潘西的语气缓和了下来，她走到达芙妮床边，"你和阿斯托利亚长得还真有几分相似。"

达芙妮露出了一个微笑，这微笑看起来很聪明，你难以从中分辨她是否真诚，但你可以看出这个微笑里的狡黠和世故。

"你是阿斯托利亚的姐姐，那就是我的朋友，以后我们就是朋友了。"潘西说，即使她不是阿斯托利亚的姐姐，他们也不会是敌人的，潘西聪明地意识到，和她做敌人，不会有任何好处。"你之前在哪儿上学？"潘西问道。

"德姆斯特朗。"

潘西看出她并没有交流的意思，便没有多问，就回到了公休室。她再回来的时候，达芙妮已经安静地睡着了。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章 黑魔法防御术课

"我从来没有见过那样的女孩，从来没有。"在去黑魔法防御术课的路上西奥多说。

"我知道了，一个神秘的，漂亮的女孩。你已经喋喋不休地说了一早上了。"德拉科不耐烦地说。

"阿斯托利亚还真是厉害，让你对其他女孩一点兴趣都没有了。"西奥多嘲笑道。

德拉科没有回答，他只是盯着不远处的校长办公室，表情忧郁。

"我想我们要加快脚步了，我可不想在斯内普的课上迟到。"西奥多说。

德拉科面色忧虑地加快了脚步。

"黑魔法，它变化莫测，只有弱小的人才会畏惧它的力量。"斯内普依然语调傲慢，"而强大的人，会利用它。"

几个斯莱特林学生都坐得更直了，凝神屏气听斯内普讲课。

"那么，谁能告诉我，什么魔法能够抵御夺魂咒？"斯内普问道。

格兰芬多的赫敏格兰杰立刻举起了手。

"格兰芬多的万事通。"斯内普嘲弄道，斯莱特林的学生都笑了起来。"还有别人知道吗？"斯内普继续问道。

"大脑封闭术。"一个女声从门口传来，"对不起教授，我来晚了。我叫达芙妮格林格拉斯，我刚转学到霍格沃茨。"

所有同学都屏住了呼吸，大家都知道在斯内普教授的课上迟到或抢答会是一场多大的灾难。

斯内普看着达芙妮，意外地，他没有任何惩罚，"找空位坐下吧，格林格拉斯小姐。"斯内普立刻移开了目光，仿佛达芙妮那双绿色的眼睛会灼伤他似的。

斯内普的宽容赦免吸引了一直沉浸在沉思中的德拉科的注意力。事实上，所有人都在盯着达芙妮看了。

她的确很漂亮，德拉科心想，但在两人眼神交汇的一刹那，德拉科觉得这个陌生的女孩仿佛理解自己，她理解自己的处境，他竟然从那一瞬间的对视中感到了对自己的一丝同情，还有对自己的一丝— 他难以判断这是否是他的错觉— 一丝偏爱。接着她移开了目光，那种神奇的魔力似乎消失了，但德拉科已经无法把那双松绿色的眼睛从自己的脑海里赶走了。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章 魁地奇预赛

"德拉科，中午你想一起吃饭吗？"魔咒课一结束，阿斯托利亚就冲出教室，拽住急于离开的德拉科，为此差点撞倒了弗立维教授。

"对不起，宝贝，我没时间。"德拉科神色匆忙地说道。不等阿斯托利亚反应过来，就消失在了走廊的尽头。

和德拉科在一起的日子里，阿斯托利亚时而觉得德拉科根本不喜欢自己，时而又觉得这是自己在犯傻。但最近，德拉科总是行色匆匆，他不在男生寝室里，不在公共休息室，不在魁地奇球场，也不在图书馆，他就像是消失了一样。阿斯托利亚把这一切归结于即将到来的魁地奇预赛，男孩子们总是对一切有关魁地奇的事情疯狂。

阿斯托利亚和姐姐的关系也让她感到力不从心，除非极其必要，达芙妮很少对她说话，不过潘西告诉她，达芙妮和任何人都很少说话。

她总是想和姐姐有更深的发展，有一个姐妹一直是阿斯托利亚的梦想之一，作为家里唯一的孩子，她总是觉得自己太孤单了。但每次阿斯托利亚试图和达芙妮说话时，达芙妮总是冷漠地看着她，那双机敏的绿色眼眸仿佛是在说：我知道你想说什么，所以不用你再告诉我。

每次阿斯托利亚试图跟达芙妮交流时，仿佛都像是被那双眼睛下了迷药。和姐姐有个亲密的关系的计划也被一再抛至脑后。

很多斯莱特林的学生，都是坚信他们会赢的，他们的魁地奇球队在富有的马尔福家的赞助下，拥有全霍格沃兹最好的装备，他们的队员也全都是学院里精挑细选出来的，即使之前被格兰芬多打败，但那只是侥幸。在欺谋和诡计上，格兰芬多那些伪君子，有时竟然也运用自如。

阿斯托利亚和潘西一起站在看台上，挥舞着斯莱特林标志的旗子，等着斯莱特林队的出现。

队员们一个接一个的出现了，而大家都注意到，德拉科并不在其中。

"德拉科到底去哪了，他那么喜欢魁地奇，是不会错过比赛的。"阿斯托利亚疑惑地问潘西。

"听西奥多说，他感觉不太舒服。"潘西说，但语气里带着明显的不信任，"我刚才在八楼的走廊那里碰见他，他还好好的，没看出有什么不舒服，还催促我快下楼不然赶不上比赛…"

没等潘西说完，阿斯托利亚就扔下了手中的旗子，冲出了人群，向城堡的方向跑去。

她一定要找到德拉科问清楚，如果错过魁地奇比赛这么重要的事他都懒得告诉她，那两个人在一起还有多少秘密呢。或许他正在和哪个女生秘密秘密约会？梅林才知道他到底在想什么！阿斯托利亚已经被愤怒冲昏了头脑。

她跑到八楼，除了一个拉文克劳女孩站在一面墙前摆弄着一架黄铜天平，走廊里空无一人。阿斯托利亚向那个女孩走去，"你是几年级的？"

小女孩这才注意到站在旁边的阿斯托利亚，手一抖把天平掉到了地上，笨重的黄铜掉在大理石铺就的地上惊天动地的响了一声。"一...一年级。"女孩结结巴巴地说道。

"你在这里看见别的人了吗？"阿斯托利亚帮女孩捡起天平继续问道。疑惑地看着眼前紧张万分的小女孩。

"没...没有。"女孩说，似乎想拔腿就跑。

阿斯托利亚叹了口气，看着空无一人的走廊，决定还是继续回去看魁地奇比赛，德拉科不肯能一直躲着自己，她总会知道到底发生了什么的。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章 斯内普的任务

西弗勒斯斯内普站在一片阴影之中，和坐在摆满冒着蒸汽的银器的办公桌后的阿不思邓不利多沉默地对视着。有时候他真的恨透了那副冷冰冰的半月型眼镜后的眼睛。

他曾经犯下的过错，他当然要去尽力弥补，但有时觉得，邓不利多只是在利用自己，邓不利多什么都不告诉自己。

"我觉得你应该密切注意那个男孩，"邓不利多终于开口说道，"他的表现十分焦躁，竟然缺席了魁地奇比赛，我觉得你应该给他一点小小的帮助。"邓不利多敏锐的眼睛在镜片后端详着斯内普。

"在恰当的时刻，我会的。"斯内普感到有些心烦意乱。"这真的是最后的解决方法了吗？你知道霍格沃兹如今依然安全的原因是你，黑魔王怕你。"

"我能做的是有限的，西弗勒斯。"邓不利多轻声说道，同时端详着自己已经焦黑的左手，"我所剩的时间不多了，而我的死，会阻止伏地魔得到一件甚至比霍格沃兹对他来说，价值更大的东西，"邓不利多又端详起手中的魔杖，似乎希望有一条能治好他的手的咒语会飞扑下来认领他，"别误会我的意思，我不是说霍格沃兹没有价值，可如果伏地魔得到了另一件东西，霍格沃兹迟早会落入他的手中。我的死，或许会保护霍格沃兹更长一点儿。"

"你还是什么都不肯告诉我？"西弗勒斯从阴影里走出来，几乎是绝望地说道。

邓不利多摇摇头，"还没有到正确的时机，到时我自然会让你知道的。"

斯内普似乎是丧气了，他明白再问也没有用。

"那个女孩，你注意到了吗？她的眼睛。"邓不利多语气突然严肃起来。

"我没有想到德姆斯特朗如今已经是这么教导学生的了。"斯内普若有所思地说。

"以罗兰德家族的藏书，找到这样的几条咒语估计不会很难，我不知道她到底想做什么，但从她的家族历史来看，她不可能是站在伏地魔那边的，除了她父亲梅尔文，伏地魔几乎亲手杀光了她全家。"邓不利多说道，"我觉得她与这个计划无关，但你最好还是留意一下她，"邓不利多想了想，又补充道，"记得少看她的眼睛，最好对她使用大脑封闭术。"

斯内普点点头。她的眼睛。想到这里，几乎让斯内普眼眶湿润，她的眼睛，像莉莉。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章 庆祝晚宴

"我们赢了！"刚回到公共休息室，疲惫的德拉科就被兴奋的同学们团团围住，身后跟着的高尔，则一副明显的不高兴的样子。"我们连进了三个球，你真该看看他们脸上的表情，格莱芬多就像一堆鼻涕虫，不堪一击。"大家争先恐后地讥笑道。

德拉科感到自己疲惫至极，但斯莱特林获胜的消息还是令他感到心情好了一些，一切都关乎于胜利和荣耀，斯莱特林的荣耀，他马尔福家族的荣耀，他要不择手段地去夺取胜利，他要凭自己的力量让马尔福家族重新站在权利的顶峰。

想到这里，德拉科感到放松了一些，眼前的计划依然没有进展，可放松一会儿，没有什么大不了，"你说的对，他们就是一群鼻涕虫。"德拉科的脸上终于浮起了一个笑容。

"布雷司操纵一个家养小精灵拿来了好多黄油啤酒，快过来和我们一起庆祝吧。"马库斯说。

德拉科坐到了公休室靠近壁炉的最大最舒适的扶手椅上，这把椅子除了德拉科，没人敢坐，如今马尔福家族的地位大不如前，可残存的势力依然足以震慑斯莱特林的其他同学，何况在斯莱特林们之间，一直有黑魔王就在马尔福庄园的传言。德拉科身为斯莱特林魁地奇队队长都可以不参加比赛，大家却依然对他毕恭毕敬，这也是原因之一。

德拉科喝着黄油啤酒，享受着壁炉温暖的火光，这才注意到一直坐在人群之后的阿斯托利亚，那双淡蓝色的眼睛，似乎在无声地谴责他为什么最近都冷落了她。德拉科无法解释，也并不想对她解释，他要做的事情，没人能够理解，但一旦成功，马尔福家族就又能被黑魔王所器重，他会代替他的父亲，给马尔福家族带来荣光。

马尔福家规第一条：一切为了马尔福家族荣耀的延续。

德拉科懒散地陷在扶手椅里，享受着这一刻难得的悠闲，他看着身边的斯莱特林们，感觉自己和他们之间的距离很远，他们没有沉重的使命要背负。童年时代的德拉科时常羡慕其他朋友们可以随心所欲地玩魁地奇，而自己只能一遍又一遍地练习格斗，但他，没有怨言，既然身为马尔福，他就必须要做人上人。

几罐黄油啤酒下肚，庆祝的人群逐渐散去，德拉科知道阿斯托利亚一直安静地在等他。德拉科很欣赏这一点，在男人们谈论事情的时候，她从来不插嘴，只是安静地等着，这无疑是格林格拉斯家族良好的教育。德拉科知道自己会和阿斯托利亚结婚，就像自己的父亲很早就知道将来会与自己的母亲结婚那样，一切都是注定好的，只有格林格拉斯家族的女儿，才配得上他马尔福，如果不是古老的布莱克家族后继无人，也不会轮到格林格拉斯，马尔福有时会问自己，真的爱阿斯托利亚吗？他自己也不知道。

马尔福家规第二条：马尔福只要最好的。

最后公休室只剩下德拉科和阿斯托利亚两人。

"托莉，我知道我最近忽视了你。"德拉科坐到阿斯托利亚旁边，伸手搂住阿斯托利亚的肩膀。

阿斯托利亚突然哭了起来，就是这样，只要他一句话，阿斯托利亚就可以原谅他做过的一切。

"不要哭，傻瓜。"德拉科有一点慌了，伸手替阿斯托利亚拭去眼泪。"我现在有很重要的事情要做，这关乎马尔福家族的荣耀，你要理解。"

"我明白。"阿斯托利亚抽噎了一下，她讨厌自己哭。不要给心爱的人添麻烦。薇伦蒂亚从小就如此教导她。

"赶快去睡觉吧，已经很晚了。"德拉科说着把阿斯托利亚从扶手椅里拉起来，推到了女生寝室楼梯口。

"你答应我这个周末要陪我去霍格莫德的，你说话算话吧？"阿斯托利亚嗔怒地说。

德拉科觉得撒娇的阿斯托利亚有一些好笑，她真的像是一个没长大的孩子。德拉科轻轻把阿斯托利亚推到墙边，嘴唇弯成一个好看而邪气的弧度，眼神也变得邪气起来，"如果我说不呢？"没等阿斯托利亚反应过来，便深深地吻了下去。

阿斯托利亚躺在寝室挂着绿色帷幔的四柱床上，回味着那个吻，满足地睡去，却不知道德拉科在她上楼后，又离开了公休室，回到了八楼空荡的走廊。

德拉科在一面墙前苦思冥想了一会儿，一个门把手突然出现了。他四顾周围，确定没人也在这条走廊上，才拉动了门把手，消失在那扇门后，门一关上，那门把手就消失了。

八楼的走廊空无一人。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章 意外的邀请

达芙妮坐在城堡外的一块大石头上，面前是的冰冷的黑湖。

她花了一个月的时间，才找到了这个完美的藏身之地，湖水涟漪，湖边的鹅卵石被经年累月的冲刷磨得圆润，空气里带着微微的湿气。

霍格沃兹和德姆斯特朗有太多的不同。

首先，霍格沃兹没有纪律，校长阿不思邓不利多看起来是一个十分随意的人，开学前她随梅尔文—她拒绝称他为父亲— 来申请入学，进入校长办公室的口令居然是"冰镇柠檬汁"，这在德姆斯特朗是难以想像的尴尬玩笑。

其次，这里的课程过于简单，霍格沃兹六年级的水平，连德姆斯特朗的四年级都不如，而这里的黑魔法防御术课更像是一个笑话，每当谈及真正的黑魔法，就一笔带过，教的防御术也非常低级。

"黑魔法不是温顺的宠物，它是蓄势待发的凶兽。你无法征服它，它就会吞噬你。"

达芙妮低头在日记本上写道，这行字在纸上闪烁了一下，便消失在了纸的纹路里。她习惯把想到的事情记下来，随时翻看，她的痛苦，她的抱负，她的理想，她把所有的东西都记下来，以提醒自己不要忘记初衷。而她在德姆斯特朗图书馆的禁书区学到的这条小咒语，让她的日记本对于其他人来说是隐形的。

可进入霍格沃兹以后的生活，就像是一场虚幻的梦。自己渴望已久的父爱会实在地转变成每天早餐时由猫头鹰送来的糖果包；本以为已经失去一切亲人的她，又多了一个妹妹，即使她是一个装腔作势，只会装可怜的傻姑娘；一个安逸的家，她不用为了下一餐而担忧，不用担心会被人迫害—据说黑魔王唯一怕的人就是校长邓不利多。

现在她几乎得到了曾经想要的一切—安全感。

真值得牺牲这一切，去毁灭格林格拉斯家族吗？

达芙妮开始细细地回想，这些年来，她因为没有父亲的保护而受到的煎熬，母亲所受的苦难，她见证了罗兰德这个延续了一千多年的古老纯血家族的毁灭。最后一个人，就是她母亲。而她的父亲在这里，养尊处优，完全忘记了她们母女的存在。

他们过着贵族一般的生活，而那个该死的阿斯托利亚，她有的一切都本该是属于达芙妮的。想到这里，这多年的委屈与战战兢兢的生活令达芙妮呼吸急促，几乎想立刻跳起来狠狠地惩罚其他三个格林格拉斯。她深吸了一口气，试图让自己平静下来，她把手中的日记本翻到第一页，脑袋里默念了一遍显形咒

"犯我者死。"

达芙妮盯着这几个字，感觉平静多了。这是她为自己制定的行为准则第一条：犯我者死。

"我以为只有我一个人知道这个最好的藏身之处。"

一个男声把达芙妮吓了一跳。达芙妮扭头望去，原来是西奥多诺特。

她不慌不忙地合上了日记本，此时上面的字迹已经消失不见了。

"你经常来这儿？"西奥多继续说道。

达芙妮不置可否。

西奥多在不远处的另一块还算平整的石头坐下。

两个人沉默地看着湖水，这种平静而默契的配合，似乎带给两人一种在恋爱的错觉。

"周末一起去霍格莫德吧。"天色渐暗，西奥多突然开口说，目光依然没有离开湖水。

如果西奥多现在看着达芙妮，一定不会错过那个得意的微笑。

"那么周末城堡门口见。"达芙妮说完，起身捡起散落地上的课本，没说再见。她并不喜欢那个诺特，事实上，她不喜欢任何人。

所有人，都有被利用的价值。达芙妮准则第二条。

往城堡的方向走去。黑暗为她略带邪魅的笑容提供了面具。


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章 秘密

对于阿斯托利亚来说，去霍格莫德是一年中最重要的仪式之一，同等于家里每年举办的圣诞晚宴和开学前的舞会。

像她这个年龄的女孩，漂亮衣服和爱情就是一切，当然还有跳舞。

阿斯托利亚花了一整个晚上挑选第二天去霍格莫德要穿的衣服，最后还是选中了一套贴身剪裁的雾粉色巫师短袍，这是今年巴黎巫师界最流行的款式。有时阿斯托利亚看到麻瓜同学去霍格莫德穿的连衣裙，觉得很漂亮，但父母是绝对不会允许自己穿麻瓜衣服的，而且万一被马尔福家的人看到，难免会被训斥没有贵族应有的规矩。

达芙妮在新添置的一堆时髦衣服中间犹豫了一阵，还是决定穿最常穿的黑色长袍。她不是不喜欢那些光鲜漂亮的衣服，物质的匮乏和长期阴郁的性格造就了她另一种审美观，她觉得那些衣服很漂亮，但并不适合自己，她只适合那件黑色长袍，简单，凌厉。

吃过午餐，达芙妮悠闲地排队出城堡，所有出去的同学都要接受费尔奇的安全检查，达芙妮看着他拿着那个可笑的探测器在学生身上戳来戳去，却不用魔杖，几乎一瞬间就明白了那个男人根本就是个哑炮。

等她走出城堡发现西奥多已经等在了那里。

西奥多也穿着低调的黑色长袍，看见达芙妮的一瞬间露出了一个礼貌的微笑。西奥多扶着达芙妮坐上了去霍格莫德的马车，周围的几个格兰芬多都不太愿意和两个斯莱特林坐在一起，于是达芙妮伸手拍了拍拉马车的夜骥的背，马车终于走了起来。

"你能看见夜骥？"西奥多问道。随即突然意识到，这个问题实在不太礼貌，这等于实在打听别人家里死过什么人。

"从我记事起就能看到。"

"一般的巫师，在有记忆之前看到的死亡不会算数，可你说你从刚记事起就能看到？"西奥多有些惊异地问道。

达芙妮点了点头。两个人都没有再说话，马车很快就开到了霍格莫德。

"你来过这里吗？"西奥多问道。

达芙妮摇摇头。

"那我先带你去三把扫帚，那里的黄油啤酒最好了，然后我们可去蜜蜂公爵，一般的女孩子都会喜欢那里，"他看着眼前这个不爱笑也不爱说话的女孩，又补充道："不过你不是一般的女孩。"

达芙妮知道这个男孩喜欢自己。总是会有人爱上自己，她感到有一点自负，又为他们感到愚蠢。她对爱情嗤之以鼻。爱情这种东西，毫无用处，这简直是世界上最无聊的事情。她享受看着这些男孩一个个拜倒在她的脚下，亲吻她的长袍下摆，乞求她的爱，男孩们都太天真了，头脑简单而且无聊，世界上有那么神秘的咒语去解开，有那么多伟大的力量去学习，而数不清的金加隆和高高在上的荣耀，这些才是她想要的，而最重要的，她要以百倍奉还别人给她的伤害。

达芙妮准则第三条：爱情会让人虚弱，仇恨让人强大。

西奥多细细地看着达芙妮，黑色而有光泽的长发，像黑湖的湖水，他曾经上千次一个人坐在黑湖旁边，注视着那湖水；她苍白的皮肤，像餐具柜里贵重的中国陶瓷，他猜想如果他把手放在上面，一定也是陶瓷般冰凉的触感；她精巧的鼻子；颜色略微暗淡的嘴唇，似乎也带着初夏刚刚开始成熟的樱桃的质地，西奥多不禁开始幻想和这样的嘴唇接吻的感觉，不禁有些意醉神迷；还有她的眼睛，那松绿色的眼睛，在黑暗里，又带着一抹浓密的黑色，仿佛能看透一切。

达芙妮像是听到了他的思想，突然抬起眼睛注视着西奥多，那个接吻的念头还没来得及从脑海中被赶出去，似乎都被那冰凉而锐利的眼睛看了透。西奥多突然有一个颤栗的想法，达芙妮在对她用摄神取念。

"如果你看够了，我想去洗手间。"达芙妮面带难以捉摸的微笑说道。

西奥多更加确信达芙妮看到了那个一闪即逝的念头，不禁感到有些懊恼没有用大脑封闭术。

达芙妮穿过喧闹的人群走到洗手间门口，立即发现了有趣的一幕，在这个没人注意的角落，一个戴着大兜帽的男人躲在女洗手间的门后，鬼祟地等待着什么，不一会儿，一个女孩从洗手间出来，达芙妮看出是格兰芬多魁地奇球队的凯蒂贝尔，门后的男人突然抽出魔杖，对准凯蒂贝尔。

"灵魂出窍。"

凯蒂贝尔的眼神突然涣散了，兜帽人把一个小包塞进了凯蒂贝尔的手里，并伏在她的耳边说了一句话，他满意地看着凯蒂贝尔离开了三把扫帚，回过头时兜帽滑落。

德拉科马尔福惊讶地看着站在身后的达芙妮。

"你在那里站了多久了？"德拉科咬着呀问道。

达芙妮没有回答，而是忍不住笑了起来。她没有理会德拉科，走进了洗手间。

德拉科迅速去找阿斯托利亚，此刻最重要的是，他需要一个不在场的证据。


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章 威胁

达芙妮猜不透德拉科有什么神秘的事不能亲自做，竟然会冒着被魔法部逮捕的危险，对别人念不可饶恕咒。她又暗暗地佩服起德拉科来，这个年龄，能对不可饶恕咒运用自如的人并不多，这需要极大的决心，毅力，和坚实的魔法功底。这着实令她对德拉科刮目相看。

他想利用西奥多打探一些关于德拉科的事情，德拉科宁愿冒着被逮捕的危险，也不愿意请求朋友帮忙，西奥多未必会知道太多。斯莱特林还真是自负。

想到今天的目的可能不会达成，达芙妮开始放松了起来，欣然同意和西奥多去逛蜜蜂公爵。

达芙妮被橱窗里一种吃了会让人漂浮起来的紫色糖果产生了兴趣，由于店里人太多，只好让西奥多进去买。冤家路窄，达芙妮迎面看到了挽着德拉科胳膊的阿斯托利亚。

"姐姐。"阿斯托利亚倒是很高兴见到她。

"我不是你姐姐。"达芙妮冷淡地说道。这是她第一次对阿斯托利亚表露敌意。

阿斯托利亚尴尬地怔在那里，随即低下了头。

"无论怎么说，你都是阿斯托利亚的姐姐。"德拉科突然开口说道。刚才被达芙妮撞破自己的行动让德拉科感到气急败坏。

达芙妮感觉好笑地看着他，真是一个沉不住气的小男孩，达芙妮冷笑着摇摇头，转身拐进了旁边一条安静的小巷。她一分钟都不想花在争吵上。

德拉科让阿斯托利亚等在原地便追了上去，他钳住达芙妮的右手，另一只胳膊死死地把达芙妮抵靠在墙上，几乎是恶毒地看着这个漂亮得不太真实的女孩。

他用几乎是耳语的音量说："今天的事情，如果你说出去，我会让你死得非常难看。"音量很轻，但达芙妮清晰地感受到了对方的恶毒。

"我还以为你是来为阿斯托利亚而教训我的。"达芙妮笑着说道，"我所看到的，我告不告诉别人，这要看我的心情，"达芙妮停顿了一下，语气突然凶狠了起来，"用不着你来教育我。"说完试图挣脱德拉科的控制，却还是被他死死地按在那里动弹不得。

"挣扎是没有用的。"德拉科邪气第一笑，他觉得眼前这个女孩，只有虚假的强盛，其实软弱不堪"我要你立一个牢不可破的誓言，发誓你不会告诉任何人。"

达芙妮试着动右手去够魔杖，但是失败了。

马尔福家规第三条：如果有人侵犯了马尔福的利益，不要仁慈，要残忍对待。

德拉科贴得更近了一些，他的嘴唇附上了达芙妮的耳朵耳语道："你知道，只要我想，我可以让你立刻去死。但你太漂亮了，我还不太忍心，所以我给你一个机会。"

达芙妮被呼在耳边的热气击垮了，她感到全身瘫软，这真是卑鄙而下作的手段，她想道。

德拉科突然举起了魔杖，对准了达芙妮，"给我发誓！"

达芙妮被这句恶狠狠的低吼吓了一跳。

这时突然一道红光闪过，德拉科的魔杖从他手里飞了出去。西奥多走向达芙妮，魔杖仍然对着德拉科，他一句话没说，拉着达芙妮离开了那里。

达芙妮回头看了一眼，德拉科已经拣回了魔杖，他站在那里看起来是那么的茫然无助，仿佛有一千座山压在他的身上，而他孤立无援，她曾试着对德拉科摄神取念，可她什么都看不到，他无时无刻不在用大脑封闭术。


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章 蛋白石项链

西奥多拉着达芙妮跑到了尖叫棚屋，才为气喘吁吁的达芙妮放慢了脚步，两个人这才意识到正牵在一起的手。

西奥多有些尴尬地松开了。

"谢谢。"达芙妮打破了仿佛是一个世纪那么长的沉默。

"我不知道他为什么这么对你，但他一定有自己必须要做的理由。"西奥多斟字酌句地说。

"我也不知道为什么。"达芙妮说道，但心里正在琢磨的是德拉科给凯蒂施夺魂咒是到底想让她作什么。

像是正在解答她的问题，达芙妮听到一阵剧烈的争吵和一声尖叫，她顺着尖叫的声音望去，不远处凯蒂贝尔漂浮在半空中，面色平静，姿势优雅，像是在跳舞。

达芙妮立刻跑过去。凯蒂突然睁开双眼，面色惊恐，像是看到了什么特别恐怖的事情，一声尖锐的尖叫声让达芙妮感到颈后的寒毛都竖立了起来。很快凯蒂就落回到了地上，躺在那里一动不动了。

那个出名的波特三人组也跑了过来，达芙妮被那个黑发男孩夺去了一点点注意力，据说他拥有神秘的能够打败黑魔王的力量。她不禁想起一个斯莱特林的笑话：无论哪里有事情发生，一定会有一个爱出风头的波特。

霍格沃兹有巨人血统的狩猎场看守海格也出现了，他拦腰抱起凯蒂往城堡的方向走。

大家这才注意到地上一个被撕破的羊皮纸袋，一条似乎闪着幽幽绿光的蛋白石项链露出了一半。

达芙妮对那件东西太熟悉了，罗兰德家藏宝的地下室被洗劫一空之前有一条一模一样的，这是被永恒诅咒的，彻底邪恶的，无法可解的古老魔咒。全巫师界也很难找到几条。她立刻联想到德拉科在三把扫帚递给凯蒂的小包。

难道他在教唆凯蒂自杀？达芙妮想不透德拉科为什么想杀一个格兰芬多魁地奇球员，为了赢得比赛而谋杀一个球员简直太荒谬了，而且德拉科用如此宝贵的东西去杀一个同学，未免太小题大做了。

波特的红发朋友似乎想要去碰那条项链。被波特制止了。看来那个波特还是有一点脑子的，达芙妮想。

西奥多似乎也知道那条项链的力量，两人沉默地走回霍格沃兹，花了三倍的时间排队进入城堡，除了费尔奇，几个教授也加入到了安全检查的队伍。

"总之，今天谢谢你。"达芙妮在女生宿舍楼梯口对西奥多说。"晚安。"

"晚安。"西奥多说。吻达芙妮的这个念头又不争气地浮上脑海。但他已经不是很在意了。


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章 有求必应屋

毫不意外地，当天晚上，可怜的凯蒂贝尔就被紧急送去了圣芒戈。

城堡里人心惶惶，一些低年级的同学甚至不敢离开寝室去上课，各个学院的级长和老师不得不承担起了护送一、二年级的学生去上课的工作。

对高年级的学生倒是没有什么太大的影响。

德拉科一个人站在有求必应屋变成的储藏室里，面前是高大的消失柜。他还是没法修好这个该死的柜子，如果这个柜子修不好，他的计划就难以实施。

但凯蒂贝尔的事，闹得沸沸扬扬，家里的猫头鹰捎信来说《预言家日报》的记者把圣芒戈魔法伤病医院围的水泄不通。

这件事闹的越大，德拉科越高兴，因为黑魔王会看见他正在做一些努力，即使没成功，但他尽力了。

想到这里，他感觉稍微松了一口气，最近很难有什么大动作，他和他的家人至少还会安全一阵子。

他想起一直爱找他麻烦的波特和他的两个杂种随从；还有一直想窃取自己计划，想把荣誉据为己有的斯内普。等黑魔王交给他的使命完成，他将成为黑魔王最器重和信任的人，他要狠狠地惩罚那个波特和他的杂种朋友们。也要给爱抢风头的斯内普一点小小的教训。

德拉科决定给自己一个放松的时间，反正这个消失柜不是一天两天就能够修好的。

德拉科拿起自己的书包，准备去礼堂吃晚餐，他的放松让他忘记查看周围是否有人，就直接推门出来，等他看到走廊里的达芙妮时，已经晚了。

又是这个该死的达芙妮。每次都是碰巧被她看到。

德拉科走过去，傲慢而冷酷地看着达芙妮："我怎么到处都能看到你，你是在跟踪我吗？"

达芙妮惊讶地睁大了眼睛，"跟踪你？德拉科马尔福，你也不照照镜子看看自己，你的贵族纯血少爷梦做多了吧！" 达芙妮不客气地讽刺道，她是因为旋转楼梯意外变动才来到八楼的，打算从走廊的另一侧回寝室，没想到会碰见德拉科。

德拉科被她的讽刺激怒，他举起魔杖无声施了一个障碍咒，达芙妮突然撞到墙边，感到自己被一股巨大的力量控制住动弹不得。"还是那句话，你最好不要告诉任何人你看到的，这对你没有好处。"

"又是这一套，"达芙妮冷笑道。"今天我也彻底地告诉你，我告不告诉别人是我的自由，而我什么时候告诉，要看我的心情。"趁着德拉科一时的松懈，达芙妮迅速举起魔杖："速速禁锢！"咒语偏了一点儿。

德拉科迅速反应道。"除你武器！"，咒语也偏了。

"万弹齐发！"数百只黄色的小鸟从达芙妮的魔杖飞出来直直地向德拉科飞去。

"盔甲护身！"小鸟都被挡在了一面无形的玻璃墙外。"火焰熊熊！"德拉科立刻施了一个火焰咒。

"清水如泉！"火蛇被一阵清泉浇灭。

"粉身碎骨！"

达芙妮惊讶德拉科这么快就开始使用致命恶咒，"盔甲护身！"她开始无声施咒，"皮肉分离！"

德拉科显然对这个无声咒没有准备，空气里传来一阵令人不舒服的皮肉撕裂的声音。

钻心的疼痛没有袭来，德拉科惊异地发现自己并没有受伤，他扭过头，发现了倒在身后的阿斯托利亚，咒语打偏了一点，可阿斯托利亚的手臂还是血流不止。

德拉科试着用愈合咒可是不管用，"你到底用了什么咒语！解咒是什么！"德拉科急躁而凶狠地吼道。

"这条咒语没有解咒，快带她去找庞弗雷夫人吧。"达芙妮平静地说。

"如果你不想救你的妹妹，就不要为自己的恶毒找借口，"德拉科说完，厌恶地看着达芙妮，"你真让我觉得恶心。"德拉科补充道。

说完，抱起阿斯托利亚往校医院走去。

"我恶毒？我恶心？"达芙妮站在原地重复道。那些词真的是说她的吗？她此刻只想找一个房间好好洗一个澡，静一静。像是这面墙能够听懂她的想法，德拉科之前开门的地方，一个门把手突然出现了，达芙妮想都没想就拉开了门。

达芙妮惊异地走进去，门在身后自动轻轻合上了。

这是一个金碧辉煌的浴室，一个雕刻着美人鱼图案的四角浴缸，墙边的壁炉燃着熊熊火光。如果躺在浴缸里，顺着镂刻精美彩绘的玻璃，能看到美丽的黑湖。一道绿色天鹅绒的帷幔后，是一张同样精美的四柱床。达芙妮能想象到的一切舒适的陈设，这里应有尽有。

"难道德拉科躲在这里就是为了洗澡？"这太荒谬了，德拉科是级长兼魁地奇队长，有自己的盥洗室，豪华程度不亚于这间。达芙妮实在觉得无法理解。但她还是决定享受一番，好好睡一觉再说。


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章 阿斯托利亚的身份

阿斯托利亚依偎在德拉科的怀里，他们很少拥抱，亲吻也不多，阿斯托利亚甚至开始高兴那条咒语打中了自己。

幸福让伤口的疼痛也减轻了些。

庞弗雷夫人对着阿斯托利亚的伤口皱了皱眉头，"是哪个学生干的，竟然用这么恶毒的咒语，我必须要通知校长，"庞弗雷夫人边往一个杯子里倒止痛药水，边有些气愤地说。

"是我自己练习咒语不小心，庞弗雷夫人，没关系的。"阿斯托利亚小声说。她不想给姐姐带来太大的麻烦，她理解达芙妮心里的不平衡，况且这也不是她故意要伤害自己的。

庞弗雷夫人摇了摇头，明显地不相信阿斯托利亚所说的话，但也没有再追问，她知道这帮小斯莱特林，不想说就绝对不会说的，"你今晚最好住在这里，伤口的愈合至少要三天。"

阿斯托利亚有点惊讶，她还没有见过愈合咒无法治愈的伤口，何况还需要三天。她不禁疑惑达芙妮为什么在和德拉科决斗，竟然用这么邪恶的咒语。

"德拉科，我知道你不想让我知道，但我是你的未婚妻，我希望你能告诉我，你为什么最近总是去八楼？你为什么和达芙妮决斗？还有上次在霍格莫德，她只是说不是我姐姐而已，你怎么生那么大的气？"阿斯托利亚一口气说完，她有太多想问清楚的了。

"这可不是我为什么会和你在一起。"沉默良久，德拉科才开口。此刻他担心刚才的决斗开始得突然，没有关好有求必应屋的门，如果是这样，达芙妮可能已经进去了。他心焦气躁，被阿斯托利亚问得更心烦意乱了。

阿斯托利亚愣住了，"什么？我不明白..."

"不明白？德拉科直视阿斯托利亚的眼睛继续说："我看重的是你良好的教养，以及是否能够当一个合格的马尔福夫人。"

阿斯托利亚突然意识到，他只是在履行纯血统家族联姻的义务。德拉科根本不爱自己。之前所有的甜蜜，都只是她一厢情愿的幻梦。

像是突然从一个粉色的梦中醒来，惨白的现实将她打回原形。

她咬着嘴唇，一言不发。她爱德拉科，她愿意付出一切代价与德拉科在一起。如果什么都不知道就能换来陪伴他左右，她愿意。

阿斯托利亚承诺以后不会再过问。

德拉科冷漠地俯在床边说："这样才是正确的态度，时刻不要忘了自己的身份。"

说完德拉科面色温和起来，像是什么都没发生过似的，嘱咐阿斯托利亚注意休息，明早会来看她。

走后庞弗雷夫人送来催眠药水，还赞许德拉科体贴阿斯托利亚。

可个中滋味，只有阿斯托利亚自己能够体会了。

"我的身份，"阿斯托利亚自言自语道，"不过是将来的马尔福夫人，德拉科孩子的母亲。不是他的爱人。"催眠药水的效力让阿斯托利亚睁不开眼睛，"或许有一天我会让他像我爱他一样爱上我的。"她喃喃着睡去。


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章 黑湖

德拉科回到八楼的走廊，站在有求必应屋前，他尝试了十几次，门把手都没有出现。他惊慌地意识到，这只能有一种可能，那就是有求必应屋里有人。

达芙妮会发现自己的消失柜吗？万一发现了，她会知道那是做什么的吗？可又想到消失柜还没有修好，对任何人来说，它都只是个柜子而已，而且这个诺大的杂物间里有上万件东西，她怎么能知道哪件是他的，哪件不是。

想到这儿，德拉科感到放松了些。

如果达芙妮真的想去告密，她早就去了。

可她毕竟已经知道自己太多的秘密。女人总是多嘴多舌。他的父亲经常这么告诉他。

德拉科决定暂时不去找达芙妮的麻烦，和阿斯托利亚保持良好的关系，说不喜欢阿斯托利亚是不可能的，所有人都喜欢阿斯托利亚，以未来的马尔福夫人为标准，她实在无可挑剔，可自己爱她吗？德拉科不知道，德拉科连爱是什么都不知道。

无论如何，马尔福只要最好的。

不在乎喜欢与否，只要是最好的，就一定要得到。

达芙妮每天不是上课，就是在图书馆，不然就是在黑湖边散心。她不介意偶尔在那里遇见西奥多，他是为数不多的，达芙妮不觉得讨厌的人。

达芙妮正在湖边静静地看一本关于妖精叛乱的书，里面一些妖精折磨巫师的酷刑让她觉得很有趣。

"圣诞节快到了。"西奥多说。

达芙妮这才发现西奥多也来到了黑湖边。

达芙妮没有搭话，和西奥多交流的好处之一就是不用经常说话。

"你圣诞节回家吗？据我所知，每年圣诞节格林格拉斯家都会举办圣诞节舞会，几乎所有的纯血统家族都会出席。"西奥多继续说。

达芙妮本来是不想回家的，可一想到梅尔文会如何当着整个纯血巫师界尴尬地介绍自己，就感到快慰，于是临时改变主意，"如果你参加，我会回去的。"

"那到时候舞会上见吧。"西奥多笑了笑。并没有因为这句暧昧的话表现的受宠若惊，他太了解达芙妮为什么这么说，有某一件事，达芙妮要利用他，而对于一个自作聪明的女孩子来说，她们会的唯一一种利用别人的方式，就是让别人先爱上她们，真是可笑。

两人都各自想着自己的心事，没再说话，直到天色渐晚，难以看清书上的字才道别。


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章 圣诞舞会

阿斯托利亚对挑选礼服没有了往年的热心。对于以前的阿斯托利亚来说，这件重大的事，要在十一月就开始准备：量尺寸，选样式，送到脱凡成衣店制作修改，购买巴黎最新款的首饰，邀请《女巫师周刊》的造型师设计发型，选伴奏乐队。这是每年阿斯托利亚和薇伦蒂亚最开心的一段日子。

但今年，连薇伦蒂亚也明显失去了热情，把所有事情都交给阿斯托利亚去办。得知梅尔文的过去，给了自以为一直是梅尔文最爱的薇伦蒂亚一个重大的打击。这个女巫，也是第一次醒了。

阿斯托利亚第一次细心观察了父母，她看到了薇伦蒂亚的不快乐，看出了他们的貌合神离。难道将来自己也要嫁给一个不爱自己的人吗？相敬如宾，没有激情，但他就是无法自拔地爱德拉科。而且即使是不嫁给德拉科，她也没有更好的选择，马尔福家族在魔法界的权势无人能敌，格林格拉斯家族只是富有，如果她嫁给马尔福家族，对格林格拉斯家族只会有益无害。

阿斯托利亚突然觉得自己开始像一个成年人那般考虑问题了。

今年阿斯托利亚选了玫瑰粉色的礼服裙。搭配了手工制作的和礼服配套的缎面高跟鞋，红色的龙血石项链是从巴黎专门订制的。而达芙妮的礼服并没有让阿斯托利亚操心，因为她从来没有参加过舞会，梅尔文特意请来了礼仪教师教她跳舞打扮。

"阿斯托利亚小姐，老爷和夫人催促您下去呢，马尔福家的少爷已经到了。"家养小精灵毕恭毕敬地说。

"知道了。"阿斯托利亚赶忙把龙血石耳坠戴上。小精灵弓着腰退出了房间。

阿斯托利亚看着镜中的自己。由于劳累和紧张略显苍白的皮肤，冰蓝色的的眼睛在剔透的血红色的龙血石耳坠的衬托下显得格外纯净忧郁。龙血石项链不长不短地装点着少女苍白的锁骨，映衬得皮肤仿佛蒙上了一层柔和的粉红。

阿斯托利亚拍拍自己的脸颊，让它看起来多些血色。"完美无缺！"镜子说道。

阿斯托利亚能听到人们赞许的说话声，她略微紧张地看向自己的父母，她们正满意地对她点头，她才放心了些，这样的舞会，每年都要举办，可每年都让阿斯托利亚很紧张，她不想给格林格拉斯这个姓氏抹黑。接着她的双眼才搜寻到德拉科。

德拉科正回望着她，阿斯托利亚有一瞬间的眩晕。德拉科穿着镶金边的黑色礼服长袍，精良的剪裁让德拉科看起来更加成熟了一些。他看起来是那么的真诚，完美无缺，在校医院的那席话，是不是她的幻觉呢？还是德拉科只是一个好演员。可即使这是扮演出来的幸福，阿斯托利亚也满足了。她在德拉科面前，就是如此卑微，如此低贱，丝毫没有自尊，如果德拉科向她伸出一根手指，她都愿意追随他一生。

阿斯托利亚在人们目光的注视下款款走下楼梯，德拉科绅士地扶住她的手，在她的手背上一吻，音乐响起，两人按照规矩跳开场舞。

阿斯托利亚感受着德拉科手指的温度，陶醉在观众们艳羡的目光里，觉得如果一辈子都如此，也很幸福，爱情这种东西，总有一天会有的，薇伦蒂亚总是这么说。

开场舞跳完，大家就纷纷进入舞池，阿斯托利亚礼貌地和马尔福夫妇、诺特夫妇、帕金森夫妇、沙比尼夫妇等一一打过招呼后才得以空闲喝上一杯潘趣酒。

又两只曲子结束，阿斯托利亚正在犹豫要不要再和德拉科跳一只舞，可她的高跟鞋已经开始让她的脚隐隐作痛了。这时音乐突然停了下来。大家都往二楼看去，梅尔文牵着一位身着绿色礼服裙的少女站在二楼，梅尔文的一只手伸向人群，示意大家他有话要说。

"首先，我要欢迎大家百忙之中来参加舞会，我在这里向大家表示感谢。"梅尔文笑着说，"今天我还有一件重要的事情要宣布，那就是我身旁的这位女孩，是我失散多年的女儿，达芙妮格林格拉斯，她之前一直在德姆斯特朗魔法学校上学，今年才得以回家与我们团聚，希望大家以后对达芙妮多加照顾。"说完牵着达芙妮的手走下了楼梯。

人们先是窃窃私语了一会，接着都聚精会神地观赏着达芙妮的美丽。

达芙妮身穿松绿色丝绸的礼服裙，精致得体的剪裁让少女的身体竟然带着一丝成熟的风韵，东方翡翠的项链和耳坠与那双仿佛能够摄人心魄的松绿色眼眸交相呼应，少女的笑容竟然带着一丝狡黠冷酷，但定睛一看，又仿佛只是一个普通的礼貌得体的笑容。她的礼仪无可指摘

阿斯托利亚竟然也有些看呆了，达芙妮光明灿烂的美让她感到自愧不如，和达芙妮相比，自己的美丽就像是星星与月亮的较量，丝毫没有胜算的可能。全场所有的女孩仿佛都因为达芙妮的出现而暗淡了下来。有那么一瞬间，阿斯托利亚与达芙妮四目交汇，阿斯托利亚分明从达芙妮的眼睛读出了三个字—我赢了。

这是达芙妮从自己手里赢走的第二件东西。阿斯托利亚想，第一件，是父亲梅尔文的关爱。第二件是从小便只属于她的焦点。

现在，她只有德拉科了。

她不自觉地想握紧和德拉科牵着的手，这才意识到自己一直与德拉科牵着的手不知何时已经松开了。她顺着那双手，寻到它的主人。

她的爱人，她的德拉科，她的未婚夫— 正呆呆地望着自己的姐姐达芙妮，像是正在望着天上的月桂女神，眼睛里有毫不掩饰的爱意。阿斯托利亚感到自己的心都冻结了。这最后一件东西，恐怕很快也要失去了。

她穿过人群，跑进盥洗室剧烈地呕吐起来。


	21. Chapter 21

第二十一章 德拉科的烦恼

直到音乐声重新响起，德拉科才回过神来。他这才注意到，身边的阿斯托利亚已经不见了。

德拉科深知自己刚才有一些失态，只是不知道阿斯托利亚有没有看到。

德拉科又从漂浮的托盘上拿起了一杯潘趣酒，像是掩饰紧张似的一饮而尽。他竭力地强迫自己不要看向达芙妮的方向。

潘趣酒是绿色的；达芙妮的礼服也是绿色的。

他看到从盥洗室出来的阿斯托利亚，脸上没有不悦的痕迹，他稍微放了下心，打定主意不再有失态的行为；达芙妮在和帕金森一家打招呼。

阿斯托利亚走到他身边也拿起了一杯潘趣酒，"你猜我去脱凡成衣店取礼服时遇见了谁？"阿斯托利亚也打定主意不提她所看到的。

"嗯？"德拉科心不在焉地问；达芙妮也开始喝潘趣酒了。

"我看见了小妖精乐队的主唱！"

德拉科强迫自己把注意力放到关于小妖精乐队的话题上来，他竭力不看向达芙妮的方向，可眼角的余光还是能够知道达芙妮正在做什么。

达芙妮正在和梅尔文说话，达芙妮在跟诺特夫妇打招呼，达芙妮在跟西奥多说话，达芙妮在和西奥多跳舞了。

该死。他为什么会在意达芙妮在做什么。有一个瞬间，德拉科甚至用余光看到达芙妮正看着自己，嘲弄自己因为她而不知所措。该死的达芙妮。德拉科懊恼地攥紧了拳头。

"你知道的，就是那个被胡萝卜砸中耳朵退出乐队的那个。"阿斯托利亚继续说道。即使是瞎子也能看得出来德拉科根本对这个话题不感兴趣，可阿斯托利亚没办法停止说话，只有不停地说，她才能忍住摔碎所有东西的冲动，"他还让我帮他选了一个胸针，还说我的品味好。"只有不停地说，她才能不哭出来。

梅尔文看着正在和达芙妮跳舞的西奥多，心想应该过去和诺特夫妇聊一聊联姻的事情，诺特家族也是非常古老的纯血统家族，在纯血巫师中的威望很高，只是老诺特在神秘事物司上班，为人神秘阴郁，很难与之交谈，梅尔文想了想，还是觉得不到必要的时候，不去和老诺特说话。而且即使没有诺特那个孩子，达芙妮将来也不愁找不到一个富有的纯血家族，已经有好多男孩嫉妒的眼睛盯在了西奥多身上。

梅尔文突然想起在德姆斯特朗与格蕾丝在一起的时光，梅尔文在舞会上与格蕾丝跳舞时，周围的男孩也是用这样嫉妒的眼神看着自己。

西奥多看着眼前的达芙妮，女孩仿佛柔若无骨的纤细手指正被自己握在手里，两个人随着音乐旋转，达芙妮的美就像是一瓶珍贵的龙涎香，不停地散发着香气，吸引着周围的人都拼命地想去得到她。她让在场的所有女巫嫉妒，让所有的男巫渴望。

心醉神迷，西奥多想这个词，形容此刻的自己再恰当不过了。

周围的人都看着这一对金童玉女，他们令所有人都在感叹自己的韶华易逝。

"看她轻佻的样子，估计是给所有人的酒里都下了迷情剂。"一个老女巫鄙夷地评价道。

达芙妮听到了那句话，事实上，她听到了舞会上所有的赞美和所有尖刻的评价。

但此刻她感到满足极了。

她就是要让所有男巫像中了迷情剂一般迷恋她。亲吻她长袍的下摆。

只要她一个眼神，愚蠢的男孩们就会甘愿为她做任何事。她要利用他们，碾轧所有曾经践踏过她的人。


	22. Chapter 22

第二十二章 花园

德拉科觉得自己度过了人生中最坐立不安的一个夜晚。每一次达芙妮和其他男孩跳舞，都让他想立刻站起来，掀了面前摆放甜点的桌子。

他不知道自己为何如此焦虑，他应该恨那个女孩，而不是在意她。

德拉科拉着阿斯托利亚去花园透气，他觉得如果再放任自己和达芙妮待在一个房间里，他说不定会对着她的舞伴念几个荒谬的恶咒。

"你今晚很漂亮。"德拉科试着把自己所有的注意力转移到阿斯托利亚的身上。但不自觉地，开始在阿斯托利亚的身上寻找达芙妮的影子。

阿斯托利亚静静地看着花园里的花，为了迎接宾客而装饰在空中漂浮着的彩色蜡烛，吸引了几只蝴蝶，它们不断地撞到灯罩上面，只是为了离火光更近一些。她讽刺地想到，自己就像那蝴蝶，在卑微地追逐德拉科的爱，得到的却只有撞在玻璃罩上的伤害。

她爱德拉科，这就是她的悲哀之处。

"德拉科，你爱我吗？"阿斯托利亚轻轻问道，但话一出口，她就后悔了。

德拉科愣住了，他自己千百次地问自己这个问题，可他从来没有得到过答案，他不知道自己爱不爱阿斯托利亚。

如果爱情的真谛，是相敬如宾，是安全感，是父亲送给母亲的名贵宝石，那么他可能是爱阿斯托利亚的；如果爱情是灼人的烈火，是牺牲，是与生，与死相连的，那么他可能不爱阿斯托利亚。

这个问题借别人的口来质问自己，德拉科才猛然意识到：不算爱，也不算不爱。

可这算什么呢？在马尔福家族与格林格拉斯家族缔结婚约之前，他甚至没有注意到过阿斯托利亚的存在。他的生活，充满了没完没了的格斗练习，魁地奇，还有马尔福家族的荣耀。

他知道他的父母没有奢望过他会爱上阿斯托利亚，爱与不爱并不重要，重要的，只有权利和荣耀。

他为自己和阿斯托利亚都感到有些悲哀。"爱与不爱，都由不得我们自己选择。"他轻声说。

那便是不爱了。阿斯托利亚心想。她知道真正爱上一个人是什么滋味，如果德拉科问自己同样的问题，她会毫不犹豫地说爱。可即使是得到了不爱的结论，她还是想立刻就剖开自己的心给德拉科看，她的爱是斩钉截铁，是迫不及待，她甚至不需要回报。她觉得自己爱的低贱，爱的卑微，她想停下来，可就是觉得恨，却离不开。

午夜的钟声敲响，舞会结束了。


	23. Chapter 23

第二十三章 马尔福家规

"黑魔王已经到了。"幻影移形就像是挤过一条胶皮管子，德拉科刚能呼吸，斯内普就出现在马尔福庄园门口。

卢修斯和纳西莎都明显地颤栗了一下。

在马尔福家族餐厅里，卢修斯花了五千金加隆从欧洲买回的龙骨长餐桌周围，围坐着十三个食死徒。德拉科坐在它他们中间，竭力使自己不瑟瑟发抖。黑魔王坐在餐桌的尽头，旁边是一条骇人的大蛇。

"主人，国外残存的势力，已经清除的差不多了。"一个食死徒说。"支持格林德沃的家族，基本都已经被消灭，尤其是顽固的罗兰德家族，最后几个人也都被解决掉了。"说完，几个食死徒笑了起来。

"干得好，高尔，你会得到你应得的奖赏。"说完，黑魔王冷漠地盯着德拉科。毫无血色的苍白手指，把玩着自己的魔杖。

"看来我们的小朋友德拉科觉得，参加舞会比完成我交给他的任务更加重要。"黑魔头的每句话，都伴着让人不舒服的嘶嘶声。

德拉科低着头，不知所措。

"如果缺席，反而会遭到怀疑。他在霍格沃兹引起越小的疑心，对计划的成功越有帮助。"西弗勒斯说道，语气从容。

纳西莎感激地看了西弗勒斯一眼。

"主人，我们全家人，都在为这个计划而努力，可计划遇到了一点难处。"卢修斯恳切地望着黑魔王说。"我们全家对主人都是衷心的。为了净化巫师血统，我们愿意付出任何代价。"卢修斯继续说。

黑魔王转头看着卢修斯，语气傲慢地说："衷心？卢修斯，我们都知道，你的衷心，不过是怯懦而已。"

说完贝拉特里克斯发出一声骇人的笑声。"主人，让我去做吧！我会让那个老头死的很惨。"贝拉特里克斯几乎是神经质地说道。

黑魔王轻挥了一下魔杖，贝拉特里克斯便不作声了。

"那么就让我们都看到你的衷心，卢修斯。"黑魔王冷漠地说。

"是的，主人。"卢修斯谦卑地答道。

"走吧，纳吉尼，该吃晚餐了。"说完，一条大蛇从餐桌底下向黑魔王滑去，让所有人都紧张起来。

"无论你的计划是什么，如果你告诉我，在学校里或许我可以帮助你。"黑魔王离开后，斯内普拦住正要离开的德拉科说。

"所以你能把我的荣誉都据为己有？"德拉科冷漠地说完就用力挣开了斯内普拉着自己胳膊的手，头也不回地上楼了。

在讨论了一会儿修理消失柜的细节问题后，德拉科说："父亲，我想解除与格林格拉斯家的婚约。"

卢修斯愣了一下，"为什么？"

"我觉得我不爱阿斯托利亚，我们之间没有爱情。"

"爱情？"这就是你脑袋里整天在想的事情吗？"卢修斯突然发怒起来。"你知不知道你现在做的事关乎马尔福家族的未来，我只有你一个儿子，如果你失败了，我们马尔福家族的家谱就要在你这里断绝了吗？"

德拉科从来没有见过父亲如此生气。"我只是..."

"你只是什么？告诉我，马尔福家规的第一条是什么。"

"一切为了马尔福家族荣耀的延续。"德拉科机械地背诵道。

"你还知道就好，去吧，把家规抄一千遍，抄不完就别睡觉了。"卢修斯语气严厉。

"卢修斯，那他今晚就不可能睡觉了。"纳西莎终于开口。

"看看这就是你教育出来的儿子！马尔福家族现在危在旦夕难道你不知道吗？"卢修斯的怒火转移到了纳西莎身上。

"好的，父亲，我这就去抄。"德拉科赶忙说道。他最不想看到的就是父母争吵。

他回到自己的卧室，床铺被家养小精灵收拾得整整齐齐。墙上还挂着魁地奇海报。无处不在的相框里记录着他从小到大所有快乐的时光。但现在，德拉科觉得那一切都离自己很遥远。

他坐在书桌前，翻出一根羽毛已经略微卷曲的羽毛笔，铺开了一张崭新的羊皮纸。

他甚至不需要看，就可以随时写出背得滚瓜烂熟的马尔福家规。无论如何，今夜注定不眠了。

马尔福家规

第一条：一切为了马尔福家族荣耀的延续。

第二条：马尔福只要最好的。

第三条：如果有人侵犯了马尔福的利益，不要仁慈，要残忍对待。

第四条：不要做一个多话的人，但要尊重言语的力量。

第五条：别恨你的敌人（虽然他是敌人），因为那会影响你的判断。

第六条：如果有人践踏马尔福的荣誉，毁灭他。

第七条：生而高贵，纯血至上。


	24. Chapter 24

第二十四章 就业指导

对五年级的学生来说，最重要的就是O.W.L.s考试。

圣诞节假期结束后，霍格沃兹的课程开始紧张起来。达芙妮之前在德姆斯特朗魔法学校上学，所以并没有O.W.L.s成绩，也没有接受过就业指导，所以要跟着五年级学生一起参加考试。

即便是七年级的学业水平，对于达芙妮来说也是轻而易举。她没有把精力放在复习上，而是放在了把德拉科从阿斯托利亚手里抢过来的计划上。

达芙妮发现德拉科最近总是躲着自己，可从那些瞬间的目光交汇，达芙妮发现德拉科的眼神里，对自己的杀气腾腾已经不见了，反而被一种雾霭般模糊的柔情所取代。德拉科迷上自己了。

马尔福家族与格林格拉斯家族之间的婚约，有着太多利益和道德的约束，达芙妮知道德拉科对她越是迷恋，越是会对她避而不见。

可这不够，着迷只是孩子之间的游戏，脆弱而不值一提，她要德拉科爱上自己，然后抛弃阿斯托利亚，这件事一定要惊天动地才好，才能起到羞辱的作用，达芙妮想，复仇的图景在脑海里徐徐展开，让她忍不住笑了起来。

达芙妮决定让这个游戏变得再好玩一些，在一切都结束之前，她要尽可能长久地，折磨她的对手。她要亲眼看着阿斯托利亚哭泣，看着梅尔文告饶，十六年颠沛流离的苦涩，她要他们都一一品尝，只有这样，达芙妮才能在心里真正接受他们是自己的亲人，不公只有均衡地碾轧在每个人身上，才能让仇恨与原谅平衡。

这种变态的满足感让达芙妮心满意足地笑起来。

一点钟的钟声敲响。达芙妮收起思绪准备去斯内普的办公室接受就业指导。

斯内普把几个小册子递给达芙妮，让她先阅读。达芙妮看了看，无非是魔法部招收公务员一类的宣传单。

"你现在的选择，会决定你未来的人生方向，如果你选好了感兴趣的领域，我会帮你修改选修的课表。"斯内普头也不抬地说。

"教授，我想去神秘事物司。"达芙妮想都没想地说。

这是自从西弗勒斯做就业指导以来第一次听到有学生对神秘事务司感兴趣，不禁抬起头来仔细打量达芙妮，"神秘事物司现有的工作人员，基本都是从魔法部其它部门调过去的，需要高超的魔法功底和对黑魔法深入的学习。"斯内普顿了一下，接着说："我可以知道你为什么想去神秘事务司吗？"

"千百年来，只有迷情剂和毒剂长盛不衰，"达芙妮盯着斯内普的眼睛，"爱，还有死，对吗？我要知道与它们有关的全部秘密，只有神秘事务司能帮我达成这个愿望。"

"神秘事务司也不是没有过招收刚毕业的学生做实习生的先例，但你必须非常优秀，"斯内普试图从达芙妮的眼睛里看出她真实的目的，可只有空白，这个女孩在大脑封闭术上的造诣已经十分高超。"在各个方面。"斯内普继续说道。"把你的课表给我看看。"'

达芙妮把课表递给斯内普教授，看他在上面做了几处改动。

"教授，莉莉是谁？"达芙妮小心翼翼地问道。

斯内普停下了手中的工作，心脏漏跳了一拍。"你是怎么知道这个名字的。"斯内普当然知道她是怎么知道的，每次看到她的眼睛，他都会毫无防备地想起莉莉，而这个女孩，一直在对他用摄神取念。

"第一次去上黑魔法防御术，我在你的眼睛里看到的。"实际上达芙妮无数次地在斯内普的脑海里看到这个名字。

斯内普把课表递还给达芙妮，"你该离开了，格林格拉斯小姐。"斯内普冷冷地说，"另外不要再对我用摄神取念了，我完全可以因为这一点开除你。"斯内普不禁猜测，她不仅在对自己用摄神取念，她是在对看见的每个人用摄神取念。一个喜欢收集秘密的，危险的女孩。

达芙妮知道斯内普不可能告诉自己，拿起课表准备离开，"教授，临走前我还可以再问您最后一个问题吗？"

斯内普打量着她，那双眼睛，和莉莉的那么像，他无法拒绝这样的一双眼睛，"如果你确定是最后一个，那就问吧。"

"谢谢，教授。请问阿斯托利亚的选择是什么呢？"

达芙妮看起来那么自然而不造作，她言辞友善，举止得体，但除了那个第一次见到她就发现的那个有点邪恶的，操纵人心的摄神移念咒，她的身上还带着些其它的东西，那是神秘的，邪恶的，黑暗的东西。斯内普难以指出具体是哪一点不对，但她的确在时刻使用一种黑魔法，改变所有人对她的印象，掩盖自己邪恶的本质，一种斯内普都没见过的黑魔法。

"这不该由我来告诉你，出去吧。"斯内普冷冷地说。


	25. Chapter 25

第二十五章 追求者和被追求者

德拉科坐在公休室壁炉旁他的专用扶手椅上，试图思考一些修理消失柜的细节问题，却总是被达芙妮的一举一动分散了注意力。

如果有什么比失去更加折磨心智，那一定是求而不得，就像她渴望的复仇，如果轻易就能得到胜利的果实，反而有些乏味无趣。历尽艰辛得到的，才是最好的。德拉科马尔福习惯了最好的，那我就给他最好的。达芙妮想道。

整个斯莱特林高年级的男孩，此刻几乎都围在达芙妮周围。在这个世界上，如果长得不漂亮，男人就不会对你好；如果长得太漂亮，女人就不会对你好。

达芙妮属于后者。在公休室的另一侧，女生们无声的讽刺如果能变成刀子，达芙妮恐怕早已经被送去圣芒戈了。

"上一次舞会，你都没和我跳舞。下次要一起补上。"布雷斯沙比尼对达芙妮说道。

"如果你能像沃尔顿那么主动，我或许就答应你了。"达芙妮说完，看了沃尔顿一眼，后者开心得简直要跳起来了。

"我的魔法史论文还没有写完，你们离我远点儿。我现在没时间搭理你们。"达芙妮突然严肃地说道，事实上她的魔法史论文早就写完了，但她要试试这帮蠢男孩对她的爱慕。

果然几个男孩跃跃欲试主动要求替达芙妮写论文，只要达芙妮答应他们依然让他们坐在周围。

德拉科专心盯着壁炉的火焰，装作对发生了什么毫无兴趣，但达芙妮说的每一句话都钻进了他的耳朵里。

如果不是强迫自己不看向达芙妮的方向，他怕自己会推开所有人跪在她的脚下。

鬼迷心窍。德拉科想道。那些斯莱特林同学们，所有达芙妮身边的人，包括自己，真的像是被鬼迷心窍。

达芙妮正在从人群里挑选谁来帮她写论文，公休室的门突然打开了，西奥多抱着一摞书回来了。

"算了，我决定明天再想这件事。"达芙妮说完，就跑上了女生寝室的楼梯。

达芙妮离开后，公休室里的男生们像是稍微清醒了一些似的，没有再提达芙妮。

而德拉科，却在心里暗暗咒骂起她来。

"她是故意的，"德拉科呢喃道，"她是故意在折磨我，让我嫉妒。"他没有证据，但他隐约觉得，达芙妮的表演，都是因为他。


	26. Chapter 26

第二十六章 雏菊根和银短刀

冬日金色的冰冷阳光照在缓缓飘落的雪花上，霍格沃茨布满白雪的场地空无一人，连猫头鹰都躲在棚屋里躲避低温。

达芙妮裹紧了绿色和银色相间的围巾，快步跑进了城堡。她一点也不想在魔药课上迟到，她已经拒绝了斯拉格霍恩邀请她进入鼻涕虫俱乐部的邀请，她可不想留给斯拉格霍恩一个她必须加入的把柄。

"格林格拉斯小姐，帕金森小姐请假了，今天你和诺特先生一组。"斯拉格霍恩指了指诺特身边空着的座位，态度有些冷漠。

"谁知道，熬制正确的还童水应该是什么颜色？"斯拉格霍恩满怀期待地问。

格兰芬多学院的赫敏格兰杰立刻就举起了手，斯拉格霍恩失望地扫了一眼斯莱特林学院的学生。

达芙妮丝毫不怀疑斯莱特林超过半数的人可以立刻背出还童水的配方，只是大家都没有格兰芬多那么热爱成为焦点。

"这么大的班级竟然只有一个人知道？我很怀疑你们是否能达到N.E. 的考试标准，"斯拉格霍恩环视了一圈，指了指赫敏。

"熬制正确的还童水应该是鲜艳的绿色。"赫敏迫不及待地说道，好像迟一点儿说出来，答案就会烧伤她的喉咙似的。

几个斯莱特林学生嘲笑了起来。

"再笑我就要给斯莱特林学院扣分了。"说完斯莱特林的几个学生立刻板起了脸。"格兰芬多加五分。"斯拉格霍恩继续说。"这节课我们要熬制的就是还童水，"斯拉格霍恩一挥魔杖，配料表就出现在黑板上，"你们还有⋯⋯一个小时。"

达芙妮拿着从材料柜里找到的原料回到坩埚旁，她可以感到西奥多从上课起就一直在盯着她看，她假装没有意识到，低头切雏菊根。他们已经很久没有单独说过话了。

"你最近的行为，真是令人匪夷所思。"西奥多突然开口。

达芙妮打定主意不去回答这个问题。只是低下头开始切雏菊根。

"如果你想抢阿斯托利亚的男朋友，你的手段可算不上高明。"西奥多继续说道。

达芙妮的手一滑，手中的银短刀划破了手指，血立刻染红了那截没有切完的雏菊根。

达芙妮痛得丢下了银短刀，一只冰冷的手突然抓住了她受伤的手，她一抬头，撞上了西奥多关切的眼神，达芙妮不禁怀疑是不是坩埚冒出的热气让她眼花了，但那双灰蓝色的眼睛立刻换上了平时厌倦的神色。

"你们格林格拉斯家族的人都像你这么笨吗？"西奥多说，他的手立刻就放开了。

"怎么了，西奥多？"斯拉格霍恩走到了他们的桌前。

"我不小心割破了手指。"达芙妮把手上的伤口给斯拉格霍恩看。

"你的银短刀沾到了水蛭汁，它一时是不会愈合的，"斯拉格霍恩端详着那柄银短刀说，"诺特先生，你带格林格拉斯小姐去校医院找庞弗雷夫人处理一下。"说完转身去巡视其他的桌子。

达芙妮跟着西奥多恍惚地向医务室走去。

"达芙妮，如果你是为了让阿斯托利亚难过，而和德拉科在一起，那你就太幼稚了。"

达芙妮愣了一下，"我用不着你多管闲事。"达芙妮冷漠地说。

西奥多并没有因为她的态度生气，"仇恨不是抚平伤口的唯一途径，达芙妮，复仇不能让你更开心。"

达芙妮停下了脚步，冬季暗淡苍白的阳光从略微结霜的窗户照进走廊，在自己和西奥多中间投下一个不可逾越的沟壑。

"我开不开心与你无关，你难道是爱上我了吗？凭什么要管那么多？"达芙妮挑衅地说，话一出口，达芙妮就后悔了。

西奥多向前了一步，像不认识她似的盯着那双松绿色的眼睛，随即神秘地笑了。他伸出手，捏起达芙妮的下巴。如果不是他眼里满满的轻视，她几乎觉得下一秒，西奥多就会俯下身来吻她。

他一字一句凶狠地说："爱？达芙妮格林格拉斯，你太高看自己了。"

说完他放下手，把达芙妮一个人留在了走廊里。

除了达芙妮自己，没人知道，她是真的想知道那个问题的答案。可她的自尊心不允许自己直接问出那样的问题。她只有以这样的激将法，才能保留住自己那可怜的，高高在上的自尊。

可它现在已经跌落到地上，摔得粉碎。

她的确是高估自己了。

她一个人去了医务室。庞弗雷夫人给她涂了一些刺鼻的紫色药膏，伤口立刻就不疼了，但看起来仍然触目惊心。

她摩挲着受伤的手从校医室走出来，看见了一个她想不到的人正在门口等着她。

德拉科马尔福面色焦虑地在医务室门口来回踱步，两人都惊讶地看着对方。接着德拉科一言未发就离开了。


	27. Chapter 27

第二十七章 我只记录闪光的时刻

阿斯托利亚精疲力尽。

为了准备O.W.L.s考试，绝大多数的五年级学生的精神都崩溃了。

她以为，只要闭上眼睛，捂住耳朵，假装太平，就可以平安地得到书里写的那种幸福。她要和德拉科白头偕老，永远在一起。

直到潘西告诉自己，达芙妮在魔药课上意外受伤，德拉科却紧张地提前离开课堂，阿斯托利亚依然不敢相信德拉科会背叛自己。

马尔福家族和格林格拉斯家族的婚约有千丝万缕的联系，德拉科不会轻易悔婚，可如果那个第三者是姐姐呢？德拉科甚至不需要解除婚约，他只要把一个格林格拉斯，换成另一位格林格拉斯而已。

阿斯托利亚知道出于愧疚，现在梅尔文宠爱达芙妮多一些，阿斯托利亚感到孤立无援。

她疲惫地合上手里的魔法史书，她知道自己已经把妖精叛乱的每一个细节都背得滚瓜烂熟，但还是不能停下来，一旦停下来，那些恐怖的思想就会挤进她的脑袋。

她从书包里翻出一个粉色皮面的笔记本，这还是刚进入霍格沃兹的时候，薇伦蒂亚送给自己的礼物，她说应该把所有美好的时光都写下来，不然长大以后就忘记了。

"我只记录闪光的时刻。"

阿斯托利亚在第一页写道。

阿斯托利亚翻动着日记本，阿斯托利亚只记幸福的事情。

分院帽把我分到了他的身边。

德拉科今天看了我一眼。

德拉科对我笑了。

德拉科抓住了金色飞贼，他拥抱了所有向他祝贺的人，包括我。

德拉科的书掉到了地上，我捡起来还给他的时候，他叫出了我的名字。

德拉科说我们缔结了婚约，要开始学着相爱。

德拉科牵住了我的手。

德拉科在蜜蜂公爵门口第一次吻我，空气都是甜的。

德拉科说我是他见过的最漂亮的女孩。

德拉科说会永远和我在一起。

德拉科，我爱你。

德拉科。

德拉科。

德拉科。

阿斯托利亚悲哀地发现，原来自己人生全部的幸福，就是德拉科，一切都与德拉科有关。

可这幸福，德拉科要替她抛掉，统统不要了。

阿斯托利亚合上本子，伏在桌子上哭了起来。


	28. Chapter 28

第二十八章 答案

变形课一下课，布雷司追上了正要离开的达芙妮，"你知道的，下周是情人节，如果你愿意的话，我们可以一起去霍格莫德。"布雷司眼里闪着期待的光。

达芙妮知道德拉科就站在不远处听着这一切，达芙妮笑着说："我考虑一下。"

布雷司高兴地赶去上下一节课了。达芙妮故意走得慢了一点。

走廊里的人群逐渐稀疏，德拉科把达芙妮拽进了旁边的一间空教室。

"我知道你一直在后面跟着我，"达芙妮平静地说。

"不要答应布雷司。"德拉科说。

"你为什么最近总是跟着我，不怕阿斯托利亚生气吗？"

"不要答应布雷司。"德拉科又重复了一遍。

"难道你爱上我了吗？"达芙妮狡黠地问道。可脑袋里不自觉地想到了上一次问西奥多这个问题时的下场。

德拉科注视着她，手都开始颤抖，他从来没有过这种感觉，剧烈的心跳声在他听来简直震耳欲聋。

他感到难以呼吸，他觉得自己要疯了。

当一个人渴望某样东西时，道德的约束是多么无力。

他一只手攀上达芙妮柔顺的头发，然后深深地吻了下去。女孩柔软的嘴唇仿佛带着晚餐桌上凭空出现的樱桃布丁的味道。他感到了达芙妮的挣扎，于是抱得更紧了一些，达芙妮发现自己动弹不得，她无法呼吸，只好松开了咬紧的牙关，德拉科顺势捉住了她试图逃走的舌尖，他感到达芙妮的身体在自己的怀里逐渐瘫软了下来，才满意地放开了她。

达芙妮觉得自己仿佛是从云端跌到了地上，无疑，德拉科和阿斯托利亚经常练习接吻，她胡乱地得出了这个结论。

"这就是我的答案，那么你的呢？"

达芙妮看着此刻无比认真的德拉科—马尔福家族的少爷—斯莱特林最优秀的学生之一，最后，阿斯托利亚的男朋友，她爱他吗？复仇真的那么必要吗？她不自觉地想到了西奥多，被拒绝的耻辱和复仇的快感迷幻地搅拌在一起，此刻她什么都不在乎了，她露出了一个笑容，双臂搂住德拉科的脖子，给出了她的答案。

两个人都没有注意到教室门口的阴影里，瞪大了眼睛看着这一切的阿斯托利亚。


	29. Chapter 29

第二十九章 雏菊

阿斯托利亚不知道自己是怎么跑出了城堡，怎么跑到了黑湖边，又是怎么把记录了他和德拉科所有回忆的日记本扔到了黑湖里的。

从她看见了德拉科亲吻自己的姐姐后，她所有的记忆仿佛都像一锅熬坏的魔药混做一团。

有一瞬间，阿斯托利亚想到了死，可随即把自己这个愚蠢的想法否定了。如果她死了，薇伦蒂亚和梅尔文会崩溃的，除了德拉科，世界上还有两个人爱自己，为了他们，阿斯托利亚也要活下去。

可是痛苦像巨浪打碎了她一切美好的愿望，压迫着她不能呼吸，似乎永远都不会停止。

从来都没有人告诉过阿斯托利亚，捷足未必先登这个道理。

现在一切都结束了。

都结束了。

直到在校医院里醒来，阿斯托利亚才意识到自己已经几天没有吃过东西了。

阿斯托利亚尝试着坐起来喝一点水，才发现床头柜上放着一小束雏菊，被紫色的缎带扎着，被整齐切割下的花茎，断面干净利落。有一瞬间，阿斯托利亚幻想是德拉科送来的，事实证明，的确是幻想。纸条上写着："早日康复。S。"

阿斯托利亚想破脑袋也想不出这个S到底是谁。

之后住在校医院的几天里，每天清晨，阿斯托利亚都会在床头柜上发现一小束刚摘下的雏菊。

这一小束花给了阿斯托利亚莫大的力量，知道除了父母之外，还有人在乎自己，给了阿斯托利亚很大的安慰。

阿斯托利亚离开校医院后，以为这个神秘的雏菊事件即将告以段落。

没想到在礼堂吃早餐时，一只校猫头鹰送来了一小束雏菊，依旧是紫色的缎带扎着，纸条上写着一个S。

之后每天的早餐时间，阿斯托利亚都会收到这样的一束花。

找到这个神秘的S给了阿斯托利亚的课余提供了乐趣。她甚至惊异于自己从失恋中恢复的速度。看见德拉科的时候会难过，但她不会哭了。她觉得在校医院的几个夜晚她已经流完了今年所有的泪水，再一次哭，至少也要是明年了。她讽刺地想。

她找遍了霍格沃兹所有的花园，所有的温室，甚至连禁林也去了，依然没有找到有栽种雏菊花的地方。

阿斯托利亚把花朵插在一个不用的大水晶杯里，每天睡前都会看看，没有了根的雏菊依然拥有旺盛的生命力，如果她想，她可以念一个咒语让花朵看起来永远不会枯萎，可阿斯托利亚对观察花朵衰败着了迷。

生老病死，怨憎恨，爱别离，求不得。

一切都被一双命运之手控制着。

不是自己的，强求不来。

如果德拉科要的是姐姐，那就让他们在一起。


	30. Chapter 30

第三十章 情人节

情人节的清晨，阿斯托利亚被早早起来打扮的室友吵醒。

自己已经不需要再庆祝情人节了。阿斯托利亚悲哀地想。她花了不多的时间去想德拉科，随即猜测自己今天还会不会收到猫头鹰寄来的雏菊花。她猜测如果今天一天都不离开寝室，猫头鹰会如何找到她。

"猫头鹰！"阿斯托利亚突然说道。把正在梳头的室友吓了一跳。"对不起，黛西。"阿斯托利亚连忙道歉。

她恼火自己怎么才想到，花都是学校的猫头鹰寄来的，那个寄花的人一定在霍格沃兹里，今天他一定会给自己寄花的。想到这儿，她觉得一刻都不能再迟疑，迅速穿好衣服，跑去了猫头鹰棚屋。

情人节的霍格莫德美不胜收。

白雪覆盖在屋顶，街边的每一个店铺门口，一直到尖叫棚屋前，都漂浮着红色的心型装饰灯

达芙妮和德拉科手里捧着从三把扫帚买来的黄油啤酒，在霍格莫德的街上散步。

他们去蜜蜂公爵买了最新的糖果，在逼着德拉科吃下一口蟑螂堆后，德拉科差点把黄油啤酒都吐出来。

德拉科威胁达芙妮会惩罚她，她笑着跑出了蜜蜂公爵，两人一直打闹着去了佐科，直到德拉科逼着达芙妮带上一顶哈哈帽才罢休，那是一顶会让人的容貌变得不成比例的笑话帽子，戴上帽子后的达芙妮眼睛变得像地精一样小，鼻子变得像巨怪一样大。

德拉科忍不住嘲笑起达芙妮来："你看上去像一个难看的妖精。"

达芙妮气得甩掉帽子，走出了佐科。

德拉科赶紧追上去，拉住达芙妮，"你知道我是开玩笑的。"德拉科认真地说。

达芙妮先是板着脸，然后扑哧笑了。

下雪了。

半透明而冰凉的雪花落在了达芙妮的睫毛上，然后被眼睛的温度融化成了水珠。红色的心型灯漂浮在周围，红色的灯光映在达芙妮松绿色的眼睛里，混合成了一个奇异的漩涡。

两个人注视着彼此，贪婪地享受着这完全不属于自己的偷窃来的时光。她甚至产生了一种爱上德拉科的错觉。

德拉科忍不住抚摸达芙妮冰凉的脸，他看着眼前的女孩，绝伦的美丽像是能够毁灭一切的烈火，他悲哀地意识到，她太漂亮了，甚至连她自己都无法操控这样的美，这种美迟早会毁灭他，毁灭她自己。

德拉科吻住达芙妮，达芙妮也温柔地回应着，白色的雪花和红色灯仿佛都凝固了。在这迷幻的有无限可能的爱情王国里，煤炭变钻石，化石变石油，恩惠被隐藏，历史被保留，而种子，发芽成为生命。


	31. Chapter 31

第三十一章 新朋友

阿斯托利亚躲在猫头鹰棚屋门后，错过了一天的早饭和午饭，而且即将错过晚饭。至少这里的景色还算美，太阳已经由明亮的金色暗淡下去变成了血红的颜色，阿斯托利亚决定放弃了，或许那个送自己花的人，只是出于好意，为了不要让她多想，所以故意不在情人节送花。

阿斯托利亚正打算离开，她从门后出来迎面撞上了一个人，那个人手里的东西散落一地—是一小束雏菊花。

阿斯托利亚惊讶地看着眼前的男孩，对方穿着黑色的校袍，围着一条赫奇帕奇的围巾，金棕色的头发下是一张清秀的面孔，蓝色的眼睛此刻因为害羞而躲闪。

阿斯托利亚从来没有见过他。"你就是S？"阿斯托利亚小心翼翼地问。

"嗯。"男孩干脆地答道，依然不敢看阿斯托利亚。

"谢谢你。"阿斯托利亚诚恳地说道，"请问你叫什么名字？"

"斯特宾斯索耶。"男孩依然躲闪着阿斯托利亚的目光。

"谢谢你，斯特宾斯，你真的帮助了我很多，如果不是那些花，我真不知道自己能不能熬过来。"阿斯托利亚叹了口气，"我可以做你的朋友吗？"

斯特宾斯竟然后退一步，拉开了与阿斯托利亚的距离，"我是麻瓜血统，还是别跟你做朋友比较好，你会被同学嘲笑的。"

阿斯托利亚惊讶地看着他，坚定地重复了一遍："我可以做你的朋友吗？"

斯特宾斯这才和阿斯托利亚对视，眼里充满了喜悦和不可思议。然后开心地笑了，阿斯托利亚觉得那微笑明亮耀眼，她第一次看到那么真诚的，毫不做作的笑。

阿斯托利亚蹲下来捡起散落地上的花，"我们去礼堂看看还剩下什么吧，我饿坏了。"

斯特宾斯点了点头。

阿斯托利亚和斯特宾斯旁若无人地坐在斯莱特林学院桌尽头的角落，可还是能够感到其他斯莱特林不友好的目光。

斯莱特林们素来不与蠢笨的赫奇帕奇交朋友，更别提是麻瓜出身的赫奇帕奇了。

"不要理他们。"阿斯托利亚对斯特宾斯说，"他们分不清忠诚与狡诈哪一个才是优点。"

斯特宾斯看着阿斯托利亚，没想到这样的话出自一个斯莱特林之口。


	32. Chapter 32

第三十二章 斯特宾斯索耶

斯特宾斯在图书馆寻找一本写草药课论文需要的书。

他爱霍格沃兹，爱魔法，爱这个世界的一切。他的父母都是麻瓜，他们从来没有想到斯特宾斯出生后发生在他身上的那些奇怪的现象原来就是魔法。尤其是在大学里教物理学的父亲，还以为斯特宾斯是被外星人劫走过。

如果不是在十一岁那年收到那封信，自己现在会在哪儿呢？

或许自己会进入当地最好的寄宿中学，毕业后去牛津或剑桥（麻瓜界最好的大学）—像他的父母那样。在麻瓜世界里，父母因为体面的社会地位而受到尊敬。可在魔法界，斯特宾斯却是一个下等人—因为他是麻瓜出身。

一开始他还十分不习惯，一个人可以因为血统的原因轻易地被否定一切成就。随后他就释然了，在历史书里，他读到了麻瓜出身的巫师和混血巫师所受到的迫害，也读到了麻瓜出身的巫师成为自己领域里的顶尖人物的励志故事。这与麻瓜世界也没太大不同，不公正总是存在的。

他一边想着，手指划过书脊，他喜欢读书，他从来没有什么太大的志向，他不想做明星，也不想做救世主，他是一个安静的人，他享受安静。

《亚洲覃类植物在大不列颠的生长变异》，就是这本了，他把这本厚厚的书从书架上拿下来，通过空隙，看到书架另一侧的窗边，坐着一个金发女孩，手里捧着一本粉色封面的皮面记事本，读得认真。

金色的阳光照在她的金色的卷发上，女孩脸庞的剪影优美至极，睫毛在阳光下颤动着，仿佛蝴蝶受伤的翅膀，接着，毫无预兆地，女孩伏在桌上无声地哭起来，斯特宾斯很想过去抚慰她，但看着她校袍上斯莱特林的院徽又不敢上前。

在懊悔中过了几天。一见钟情。斯特宾斯的脑袋里不断地想着这个词。

没想到他又碰见了那个女孩，后者正抱着那本粉色皮面记事本哭着跑过自己身边，斯特宾斯冒着上课即将迟到的危险偷偷追了过去，跟着她来到了黑湖边。

女孩愤怒又悲哀地看着湖水，然后用尽全力把那个记事本扔进了湖里，接着瘫坐在地上痛哭起来。

斯特宾斯很想过去说点什么安慰她，可他觉得如果自己此时走到女孩面前做自我介绍，大概会中一个恶咒也说不定。

她看着女孩离开湖边走回城堡才放下心。

他一直默默地追随着她的身影，他看着她一天天消瘦下去，直到晕倒在了走廊里，斯特宾斯不顾赫奇帕奇同学们异样的目光，抱起她跑去了校医院。

离开时忍不住翻了一下女孩魔法史书的扉页，阿斯托利亚格林格拉斯。上面写道。

阿斯托利亚格林格拉斯。

一些奇异的微妙的感觉在他的心中蔓延，不知为什么，他觉得一定要保护这个女孩。


	33. Chapter 33

第三十三章 餐桌

达芙妮旁若无人地享受着女孩们的嫉妒和她的胜利。

她冷眼看着阿斯托利亚伤心，消瘦，晕倒，竟然感到有一丝变态的快慰。

这都是她曾经经历过的，如今她已经一一还了。而她母亲经历过的，她也要一一还清，她要让梅尔文看着格林格拉斯家族衰落，就像她和她母亲看着罗兰德家族毁灭一样。而且她要把痛苦千百倍地还回去，她要梅尔文为曾经抛弃她们而付出代价。

德拉科对自己无可挑剔。

达芙妮利用过很多男孩来达到她自己的目的，可她从来没有真正恋爱过。她不相信爱情，爱上一个人，就代表给了那个人伤害自己的权利，达芙妮绝对不会允许这样的事情发生。

此刻她第一次知道，原来爱情这种虚幻飘渺的东西，会实实在在地转化为看得见的东西，比如每天清晨从蜜蜂公爵送来的糖果，学习疲倦时的南瓜汁，对方温热的手，数不清的美妙的亲吻，还有对方的有求必应。

达芙妮觉得这厚重的爱情让空气都黏滞起来。带着厚重的蜂蜜般的甜。

除了德拉科会偶尔消失，遍寻不着踪影外，一切都完美得不真实。

达芙妮也无心去想德拉科到底去了哪儿，她还有她的计划要制订。只要这个复仇计划一天不完成，达芙妮就依然会受到复仇之火的折磨。

达芙妮已经放弃了黑湖边那个安静的天堂，上一次独处时所受到的侮辱还历历在目，她不想再单独和西奥多说话。

让达芙妮惊讶的是，阿斯托利亚看起来虽然伤心，却也开始恢复，和一个赫奇帕奇麻瓜出身的男孩走得很近。

似乎是对方的坚强，让达芙妮从本来就不多的罪恶感中彻底解脱了出来。更加肆无忌惮地享受与德拉科的恋爱。

没有什么比抢夺来的果实更香甜的了。达芙妮心想。

阿斯托利亚经常和斯特宾斯一起吃饭，她觉得自己简直离不开斯特宾斯，每天至少要看见他一次才能安心，她难以独自一个人待着，因为那些她所厌恶的黑暗的思想会趁机侵袭她的脑袋。

可现在他们两个人都面对着一个问题，用餐时间，所有人都按照各自的学院坐着，如果他们坐在斯莱特林学院餐桌，斯莱特林的学生恨不得把斯特宾斯生吞活剥；如果两人坐在赫奇帕奇学院餐桌，阿斯托利亚也会收获赫奇帕奇学生们极不友好的目光。

索性两个人就约定好，带着食物到魁地奇训练场的草坪吃午餐。

"再给我讲讲电影机的事情吧，斯特宾斯。"阿斯托利亚收起吃完的三明治袋子，躺在草坪上说。

"是电视机，"斯特宾斯纠正说，"就是一个这么大的盒子，"斯特宾斯张开双臂比划道。"连上电源，再安放一个天线，就可以接收到电视信号，"说完又比划了一下天线的大小，"里面有很多电视节目，比如电视剧，电影，还有广告。和魔法界的照片差不多，只不过里面的人动的范围大一些，有故事，而且有声音。"

阿斯托利亚入迷地听着，想象着电视的样子。

"暑假的时候，你可以去我家做客，你可以看看真正的电视机。"斯特宾斯有些羞涩又带着期待地说道，"如果你愿意的话。"

"真的吗？我当然愿意了。"阿斯托利亚立刻答道。

斯特宾斯也躺在了草地上，金色的阳光洒在两个人身上，女孩金色的头发看起来更加明亮耀眼，斯特宾斯几次张了张嘴想说些什么，终究还是没有开口。


	34. Chapter 34

第三十四章 最不受欢迎的人

今天的午餐，斯特宾斯比约定的来得晚了一些。

即使是整理过，阿斯托利亚也明显地看出，斯特宾斯的衣服有些凌乱，脸上有一点儿被擦伤的痕迹。

"怎么了？发生了什么。"阿斯托利亚紧张地问道。但立刻猜出了大半。

"没什么，我下楼梯摔了一跤。"斯特宾斯在草地上坐下来，拿出了已经被扯破的三明治纸袋。

"这次是几个人？"阿斯托利亚咬着牙问道。

"四个。"斯特宾斯叹了口气，最终答道。自从他与阿斯托利亚认识后，总是不断地有斯莱特林找自己的麻烦，他已经习以为常了。

阿斯托利亚没有说话，觉得如鲠在喉。这一切都是因为她，她甚至有些仇恨自己是一个斯莱特林。"

两个人都异常沉默，他们躺在草地上望着洁白的云朵各怀心事。

"我们今天教训了你那个泥巴种小朋友，"阿斯托利亚刚回到斯莱特林公休室，四个斯莱特林男孩就围了上来。"你不该和那种渣滓交朋友，败坏格林格拉斯这个可爱的姓氏。"另一个男孩说。

阿斯托利亚感到愤怒的火在灼烧自己，她觉得那种怒火足以支撑着她念出一个有效的钻心咒，她曾经一遍遍地告诉自己要善待自己不喜欢的人，可此刻她只想酣畅淋漓地教训这几个血统歧视的蠢货。

她快速抽出魔杖念了一个蝙蝠精咒，她曾经在霍格沃兹特快列车上看见格兰芬多的金妮韦斯莱用这个魔咒，不知道为什么她的第一反应是这条咒语。蝙蝠精咒起到了不亚于金妮韦斯莱念咒的效果，甚至要更加精彩。

上百只蝙蝠攻击着四个斯莱特林，蝙蝠锋利的爪子和翅膀不断地割着他们裸露在外的皮肤，蝙蝠消失时，四个人都跌坐在地上，手上脸上尽是骇人的血红伤口。

"以后离我们远一点儿，不然我让你们，不得好死。"阿斯托利亚一字一句地说，然后故意踩着其中一个人的手走上了女生宿舍的楼梯。

她现在是斯莱特林最不受欢迎的人了。


	35. Chapter 35

第三十五章 约定

没有什么比春天的到来更加令人心旷神怡的了。

阿斯托利亚突然发现记忆里她从来没有仔细地享受过春天，她躺在草地上，缓慢地试图理解春天带来的变化，阳光一天比一天温暖起来，禁林的树木渐变成了明快的绿色，一种可爱的紫色小野花星星点点地点缀在草地上。没有比这些更平和更美的东西了。

阿斯托利亚第一次发现了她从来没有注意过的美，以前，她在霍格沃茨的全部意义，就是能够陪在德拉科身旁。

想到这个名字，阿斯托利亚的心漏跳了一拍。果真还是难以忘记吗？她以为想到他的时候，至少自己的心不会再痛了。

阿斯托利亚睁大眼睛看着天上的云，和平时稀薄的云不同，今天的云高耸厚重，层层叠叠仿佛是一座歪歪扭扭的建筑。她正在猜测住在那栋云房子里会是什么感觉，眼睛的余光捕捉到了正在向自己走来的斯特宾斯。

她丝毫不怀疑自己喜欢斯特宾斯。她心知肚明自己仍然放不下德拉科，可就是如此不争气，不专一地，同时喜欢上了斯特宾斯。难道一个人的心，真的可以装两个人吗？阿斯托利亚已经问了自己上百遍这个问题。

她从来没有考虑过除了德拉科，自己还会有可能嫁给别人。她的人生平淡安稳，一眼就可以望得到头，可现在，她的姐姐帮她重新洗牌了。

斯特宾斯在阿斯托利亚的身旁盘腿坐下。

"听说你昨晚教训了那几个斯莱特林男生。"斯特宾斯的语气里带着一丝欣喜。

"你昨晚不也教训了说我坏话的几个赫奇帕奇同学吗。"阿斯托利亚认真地看着斯特宾斯说。

"我们现在大概分别是自己学院里的人最不受欢迎的人了。"斯特宾斯的眼睛里带着毫不掩饰的笑意，仿佛这是一个莫大的成就。

阿斯托利亚伸出手，拉住斯特宾斯的手，"我们现在，是同病相怜了。"阿斯托利亚开玩笑道。"所以要一起对抗全世界。"仔细一想，和斯特宾斯做朋友还真是在对抗自己世界里的一切，首先，父母是坚决不会喜欢斯特宾斯的，哪怕他是金加隆铸成的，他也是麻瓜出身的金加隆。

斯特宾斯的脑袋一片空白，他的全部思想都因为与阿斯托利亚牵着的手而乱了套，他甚至忘记了自己要说的话，不过没关系，他们还会有很长的时间用来说话。

他也在草地上躺了下来，满心希望现在自己能知道一条能够让时间凝固的咒语。

"复活节假期，我家要举办一个餐会，非常抱歉我不敢邀请你。"阿斯托利亚满脸歉意地说。

"没关系，我理解。"

"暑假的时候，我们去对角巷吧。一定会很好玩的。"阿斯托利亚继续说。

"嗯。"

"你的梦想是什么啊？"阿斯托利亚问道。

"小时候的梦想是当一个科学家，就是发明创造，像咒语发明协会那种。"

"那现在呢？"阿斯托利亚继续问道。

"现在？"斯特宾斯犹豫了片刻，"当一个解咒员吧，总觉得很厉害的样子。"可事实上他能想到的和未来有关的全部就是和阿斯托利亚在一起。"你呢？"斯特宾斯反问道。

"圣芒戈的治疗师吧。"阿斯托利亚想了想说，"感觉他们看起来也很厉害的样子。"说完扑哧笑了。

两个人都贪婪地拉着彼此的手，却都没能鼓起勇气，说出那句"喜欢你"。


	36. Chapter 36

第三十六章 春季餐会

格林格拉斯家族的春季餐会，是魔法界的纯血统贵族每年必然会参加的活动之一。

格林格拉斯家对宴会的划分十分细心，秋季舞会是为孩子们举办的，让他们在开学前加深认识，开学后结为好友，所以邀请的都是斯莱特林的同学和家长；而圣诞舞会则更多的是为了梅尔文的事业，邀请的都是魔法部重要的高官和古老的纯血贵族；春季的餐会则要轻松许多，完全是为了满足薇伦蒂亚展示她的时尚事业成果而举办的，所以邀请的都是纯血统家族的女主人，《女巫师周刊》的时尚部编辑，乐队的造型师，法国的长袍设计师等等。

这本来是阿斯托利亚最喜欢的活动，作为家里唯一的女儿，她总是会得到一些精致漂亮的小饰物，这是外面很难买到的，而今年，她决定待在自己的房间里。借口即将到来的O.W.L.s考试，没有人会议论什么的。

"阿斯托利亚小姐，马尔福少爷已经到了，老爷和太太催促你下去呢。"

阿斯托利亚愣住了，很明显，德拉科是来见达芙妮的，可自己的父母不知道，马尔福夫妇也不知道，阿斯托利亚已经不是他的未婚妻了。

她本可以借口准备考试，继续待在楼上，也没有谁会多说什么，可心里的一点私心，让阿斯托利亚想再看看德拉科，再一次站在他的身边，哪怕只是假装的。

她披上了一件普通的黑色巫师袍，手指因为即将到来的虚假的幸福而颤抖。她以为她都忘记了。

她走下楼梯，看见德拉科站在楼梯下面看着自己，穿着绿色镶银边的巫师袍，看起来消瘦了一些，憔悴了一些，可还是那么英俊，那双灰色的眼睛里，是无可挑剔的喜悦和爱意。

梅林啊，多么好的演技。

他站在那里，像什么都没有发生过似的看着自己，真是一个微笑的魔鬼，他伤透了我的心，打碎了我要的未来，现在却站在这里假装什么都没发生，阿斯托利亚真想对他念一个恶狠狠的恶咒，可她做不到。

她在双方父母的注视下，把手交给了伸着手等待着的德拉科，德拉科礼貌地吻了一下阿斯托利亚的手背。

阿斯托利亚终于忍不住哭了起来。

"阿斯托利亚！"薇伦蒂亚突然有点严肃地说道，她教导过阿斯托利亚很多遍，不可以在公共场合哭，"太抱歉了，阿斯托利亚最近准备O.W.L.s，有点爱哭。"薇伦蒂亚对马尔福夫妇说。

"没关系的，我们都经历过。"纳西莎微笑着看着阿斯托利亚，"德拉科，快带着阿斯托利亚到花园散散步吧。"

这是他们分手后，第一次单独相处。

由专门的园艺师设计过的花园，美丽得心旷神怡。

"刚才谢谢你…"德拉科停在了一片玫瑰丛中说，"…没有戳穿我。"

阿斯托利亚沉默。

"真的很对不起，辜负了你。"德拉科继续说。

阿斯托利亚依然沉默，难道她还要说"没关系"吗？她说不出口。她等待着，等着德拉科说出再伤人心的一些话，这样她就可以彻彻底底的死心了。

德拉科却也没再说什么。

两人都看见了前方玫瑰花架搭成的凉亭里，达芙妮穿着一袭鹅黄色长袍站在中间，看上去像是一个女神。

德拉科也望着达芙妮，接着他转头看向阿斯托利亚，眼里充满了歉意和立刻跑到达芙妮身边的渴望。

"这么多年的感情，都不作数了是吗？"阿斯托利亚终于咬着牙问道。

"对不起。"德拉科低下了头，说不出更多。

"你走吧。"阿斯托利亚偷偷掐着自己的胳膊，强迫自己转移注意力，不要哭出来。

德拉科点了点头，便迫不及待地跑去了达芙妮的方向。

阿斯托利亚隔着玫瑰花从，和达芙妮对视，那双绿色的眼睛，隔着很远，却奇迹般地，感到很清晰。

阿斯托利亚突然想到很久以前在《欧洲流行装饰灌木》里读到的一句话：

达芙妮，又被称作桂叶莞花，开黄绿色花朵，结实果，四季常绿，叶子和梗枝光滑诱人，花香迷人，有剧毒。


	37. Chapter 37

第三十七章 玫瑰之夜

人在青年时期总是这样的。追求最残酷的东西，同时又被最柔媚的东西所诱惑。

德拉科要他的胜利和光荣，即使它要通过罪的形式来实现，就像他要的爱情，也只能以罪的形式实现。他杀了邓不利多，才能得到自己的所憧憬着的那个荣耀；他伤害阿斯托利亚，才能得到自己想要的爱情。他甚至有些爱上了罪恶本身。

德拉科看着达芙妮，她一言不发，她总是沉默。

对德拉科来说，这无言的拒绝与无言的引诱没有区别。她在无限地引诱，又在无限地拒绝。得不到的痛苦和不确定的焦虑灼烧着这个少年可怜的心。德拉科感到这仿佛是一场战争，一场以他一己之力绝对不可能赢的战争。

必输的结局让德拉科一边怨恨起达芙妮的欲擒故纵，又心悦诚服。

尤物。这是德拉科能想到的唯一一个恰当的词。

两个人坐在玫瑰花架搭成的凉亭中央，血红色的花朵开得正盛，预告着即将枯萎的必死的命运。德拉科经常想像自己的死亡。或许是在恐惧中被黑魔王杀死，或许是在决斗中毫无预兆地被敌人击中。如果死亡的顶端，是血一般珍贵至极的荣誉，那么他都不在乎。

在易于枯萎和变质这一点上，鲜血和鲜花倒是非常相似的。正因为如此，鲜血和鲜花才能够通过转换为荣誉而延长自己的生命。因而，一切荣誉都像金属一般，是永存的。

达芙妮沉默地看着德拉科，几天未见，德拉科明显憔悴了许多，少年的皮肤苍白，眉头紧促。

"黑暗时代就要来了。"德拉科突然开口说。他紧紧握住达芙妮的手，达芙妮甚至都感到疼了。

"我爱你，达芙妮。"说完，拉近了达芙妮，温柔地吻下去。他甚至不想留给达芙妮一秒的时间去回答，他不想听到达芙妮说不爱他，更害怕看见她为了回答而做出的哪怕是一秒钟的犹豫。

达芙妮闭着眼睛，温柔地回应着。玫瑰甜腻的香气让她感到有些迷醉。可听到那句我爱你的同时，心中冷酷的一面又强大起来。她根本就不相信爱情这种东西的存在，一切都将逝去，财富也好，爱情也好，一切都终究都会消逝。而自己这被诅咒的永恒的美貌不会。

"男人都是头脑简单的愚蠢生物。"达芙妮想道。


	38. Chapter 38

第三十八章 德拉科的秘密

没有什么比见到斯特宾斯更能让阿斯托利亚开心的了。

如果不是分别了一段时间，阿斯托利亚不会意识到自己到底有多么想念这个朋友。

两个人依然每天去魁地奇训练场的草坪上吃午餐，看花草，看流云。阿斯托利亚想到有斯特宾斯在身边，就会觉得内心安宁无比。

"你会一直在我身边吗？"阿斯托利亚问，手里把弄着一根草叶。

"会的。"斯特宾斯立刻回答。

"即使毕业了也会吗？"阿斯托利亚追问。

"永远会的。"斯特宾斯郑重地说。蓝色的眼睛里闪着坚定的光。

阿斯托利亚放心了些。

两个人都想说些什么，但想到来日方长，就又羞涩地不敢开口，怕一旦说出来，连朋友也做不成了。

返校后的德拉科看起来更加憔悴，连斯内普也不要求德拉科交论文了。

达芙妮联想到第一次去霍格莫德时，撞见德拉科对凯蒂贝尔施夺魂咒，凯蒂贝尔已经返校，据说是接触时仍然戴着手套救了她。可德拉科看起来一点儿也不在乎。

达芙妮不知道德拉科真正的目的是什么，那项链极其珍贵难得，德拉科不可能是利用凯蒂贝尔测试项链的力量，因为接触到它的人只有死路一条。一想到德拉科用那么邪恶的东西去对付凯蒂贝尔，无论是因为什么，都有一些恐怖。

德拉科消失的时间更多，达芙妮找遍了整个城堡，只有一个可能，她在八楼的浴室里。达芙妮试着再一次进入那间浴室，可不是里面空无一人，就是根本打不开。

德拉科匆匆吃过晚饭与达芙妮告别，就又快步离开了，达芙妮决定跟踪德拉科。

德拉科并没有去八楼，而是进了二楼的一间女生盥洗室。

德拉科做事真是太过于离奇，先是八楼的豪华浴室，又是二楼被哭泣的桃金娘占领的废弃女生盥洗室。达芙妮刚要跟进去看个究竟，从走廊的另一端，一个她做梦也想不到的人推门走进了女盥洗室。

难道德拉科马尔福正在和哈利波特偷偷约会？

事情一再刷新达芙妮的想像力，这太离奇了。

达芙妮正想着，女盥洗室里突然传来了决斗的声音。达芙妮暗暗觉得不好，赶紧跑过去推开门。

波特拿着魔杖的手垂在身旁，呆呆地看着一个方向。

她顺着波特的目光望去，德拉科浑身是血地躺在地上，血水和地上的污水混在一起。空气里浓烈的血腥味让达芙妮感到一阵眩晕。她认出那是神锋无影才能造成的伤口，这条咒语，没有解咒，阿斯托利亚没有受重伤，是因为咒语打偏了，而德拉科…

她不知道自己是怎么倒在了地上，直到一个女孩子凄厉的尖叫划破了空气，她才意识到那声尖叫是她自己发出来的。

斯内普突然推门进来，对着德拉科源源不断流血的伤口念了一些复杂的咒语，可血还是不断地流出来，斯内普抱起德拉科跑出了女盥洗室。


	39. Chapter 39

第三十九章 八楼

德拉科马尔福被送进了圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。

现在整个学校的人都知道了。

达芙妮一边猜测德拉科消失以及和波特决斗的原因，一边为自己的担忧而感到惊奇。

难道自己爱上了德拉科？

看到倒在血泊中的德拉科，自己竟然会无法呼吸，即使只是回想起来，达芙妮依然感到自己的心像是被一只有力的手攥紧了，这一切都是为了报复阿斯托利亚，可为什么，心会觉得痛。

达芙妮很想知道德拉科的情况，但她又不想写信去问。投入太深有什么用呢，这一切，迟早也是要结束的。

德拉科过了两周就回来了，看起来没什么大碍，但更加消瘦憔悴。

他没有和达芙妮待多久，就消失了，达芙妮知道他是去了八楼。她没有问，因为她知道即使是问了，德拉科也什么都不会说。

看到德拉科安然无恙地回到霍格沃兹，阿斯托利亚暗暗松了一口气。由于即将到来的O.W.L.s，阿斯托利亚和斯特宾斯见面的时间已经十分有限了，好在紧张的复习占据了阿斯托利亚的绝大多数精力，她只有偶尔才会想起德拉科。

阿斯托利亚和斯特宾斯约定好，放假后阿斯托利亚和斯特宾斯一起去埃及旅游，然后斯特宾斯带阿斯托利亚到索耶家做客，看看他常说的那些麻瓜物品的样子。两个人都格外努力学习，对即将到来的暑假充满期待。

即使斯特宾斯不说，阿斯托利亚也打算，一定要表白自己的心意。现在一想到斯特宾斯，阿斯托利亚就会忍不住微笑起来。

熟睡中的达芙妮觉得有人在抚摸自己的脸，梦中模糊的触觉逐渐把她拉回现实，达芙妮惊恐地睁开眼，一个霸道而温柔的吻立刻压在自己的唇上。

"别怕，是我。"是德拉科温柔的声音，"别出声。"

德拉科说完，把达芙妮从床上拉了起来，替她披上晨衣。

"跟我走。"德拉科轻声说，但语气不容拒绝。

达芙妮一路跟着他来到八楼那间浴室前，德拉科闭上眼睛，再睁开，一个门把手出现了。

德拉科拉着达芙妮走了进去。达芙妮惊讶地发现，这并不是自己曾经来过的那个浴室，而是一个巨大的储藏室，稀奇古怪的看不出功能的东西从地面一直堆到了天花板上。

"这个房间，和我以前来的时候不一样。"达芙妮惊讶地说。

"有求必应屋。"德拉科边走边说，"它会变成你需要的样子。"

达芙妮想起第一次进入有求必应屋的时候，她正想洗个澡放松一下，然后安静一会，所以这个房间如愿变成了她需要的样子。之后每次再来，她都会直接想浴室，所以这个房间在她面前就一直是浴室的模样。

他们走到一个高大的黑色柜子前才停下。

"今天晚上霍格沃兹会发生恐怖的事情，我不想你受到伤害，你先去马尔福庄园等我，事情结束后我会回去找你。"德拉科表情异常认真，不像是一个玩笑。

"我哪里都不去。"达芙妮想都没想就说道。

"听着，你必须走！今晚食死徒会进入霍格沃兹，如果他们得知你是罗兰德家族的后代，一定不会放过你的！"德拉科几乎对达芙妮吼了起来。

达芙妮惊讶地听着。"那你为什么不和我一起离开？"

"因为这件事是我策划的，我要完成我的使命。"

"使命？什么使命？"达芙妮问道。

"我没有时间解释了，事情结束后我会告诉你的…"德拉科停顿了一下，继续说，"如果还有机会的话。"

"如果还有计划的话？"达芙妮听出了这句话里不详的含义，她突然觉得此刻自己是如此眷恋德拉科，她不可以离开。在她反应过来之前，她竟然哭了起来。"不，我不走！"

德拉科看着达芙妮，女孩紧紧地拽着自己的长袍，手指的关节因为用力而发白，他捧起达芙妮的脸，认真地看着她的眼睛，然后深深地吻下去。女孩的嘴唇因为紧张而微微颤抖，这是一个与之前都不同的吻，他们都知道，过了今晚，可能再也见不到彼此了。

"说你爱我。"德拉科在达芙妮的耳边说。

耳边的温暖让达芙妮羞红了脸，她的脑袋乱成一团，只知道自己今晚绝对不可以离开德拉科。

"说你爱我，宝贝。"德拉科又说了一遍。接着又狠狠地吻了她，他真害怕听到一个自己不想要的答案。

"我爱你。"达芙妮终于说。

德拉科紧紧地抱着达芙妮。绝望而深情地，一遍又一遍地回应着"我也爱你。"接着，他抬起了拿着魔杖的手，对着达芙妮念了一个昏睡咒。

他看着达芙妮睡梦中的脸，还未来得及擦去的眼泪挂在脸上，德拉科伸手轻轻拭去了它们。

她在达芙妮额头一吻，然后把她抱进了消失柜。

关门。

开门。达芙妮已经消失了，空荡荡的柜子里只有一张纸条：

我和达芙妮都很安全，你务必保重。

纳西莎。

德拉科的计划开始了。

只有鲜血才可以实在地，转化成铁一般的荣耀，而荣耀，是不朽的。


	40. Chapter 40

第四十章 复仇女神

达芙妮睁开眼，绿色的帷幔首先映入眼帘。她努力地睁开眼睛，才终于从昏睡咒中反应过来。

她知道自己一定是在马尔福庄园里。

她从床上爬起来，开始观察起房间的陈设。

用银丝钩花的绿色壁纸，精致的银器和形状各异的装饰，每一件看起来都价值连城，所有的东西上都带有马尔福家族的纹章。

达芙妮在德拉科的桌子旁坐下，从旁边的落地窗刚好可以看见马尔福庄园的全貌，一条笔直的大道通往一个精致的喷泉，周围围绕着明显被刻意设计过的花卉围绕着，道路两旁周围的灌木修剪整齐，左右两侧的灌木丛后的树木竟然望不到尽头。左侧的凉亭中有两只白色的孔雀在悠闲散步。

达芙妮收回目光，发现了桌上的相框，她凑上前去认真地看。

大约四岁左右的德拉科，骑在一把玩具扫帚上对着自己微笑；大概十岁的德拉科，扫帚换成了光轮2000，脸上带着自信的微笑；再大一点儿的德拉科，手握魔杖和马尔福先生练习决斗，目光坚定；不久以前的德拉科，站在格林格拉斯庄园，身边站着的是微笑着的阿斯托利亚和格林格拉斯夫妇。

他们脸上幸福的笑容像一万根针一起刺痛了达芙妮的心脏。

她要复仇，只能是今天，只有今晚的混乱，才能掩盖她的计划。

她打开德拉科的衣帽间，在翻过几百件款式不同的礼服长袍后，终于找到了一件非常普通的黑色长袍。

她换上长袍，打开了房门。

整个房间空空荡荡。达芙妮迅速离开了房子，跑过喷泉，跑过踱步的孔雀，跑到了马尔福庄园巨大的铁门前。没有用多长时间，她就解开了防入侵咒的咒语，关上铁门后，她恢复了所有的防入侵咒。

她闭上眼睛。全力想着天鹅庄园。

"达芙妮，你怎么回来了？"梅尔文惊讶地看着达芙妮。

"阿斯托利亚呢？到底发生了什么事？"薇伦蒂亚突然冲上来死死地抓住达芙妮的胳膊。

达芙妮厌恶地看了薇伦蒂亚一眼，她轻挥了一下魔杖，无声地念了一个障碍咒，薇伦蒂亚被咒语的力量撞得倒在了地上。

"达芙妮！注意你的身份！"梅尔文愤怒地说道。

还没等他举起魔杖，达芙妮就念了一个缴械咒。

"我的身份？"达芙妮冷笑着说，语气傲慢，"我的身份是你的女儿，和这个女人无关。说道身份，父亲，我倒是很好奇，我母亲的身份是什么呢？"

梅尔文愣住了，脸色变得苍白，手指都颤抖起来。"有很多事情，你都不明白—"

"好，那就解释给我听。"达芙妮打断梅尔文。

"我不是故意要抛弃格蕾丝的。我离开的时候，并不知道她怀孕了。"梅尔文神色痛苦地说。

"不知道？你的意思是，如果你知道，你就不会离开了？"达芙妮鄙夷地问。

"你真的不明白！"梅尔文的语气突然愤怒了起来。"黑魔王在四处追杀一切和盖勒特格林德沃关系亲密的家族，我要带着你母亲离开德国，她却还在做着格林德沃会重新崛起的幻梦！可我的家人在等我回去，格林格拉斯家族只有我一个继承人了，我不能放任我的家族不管。格蕾丝誓死不离开德国，我安顿好了她，想回家安排好一切就去接她。可…"

"可是什么！你在说谎！"达芙妮的魔杖仍然对着梅尔文，"我们在那个地方，住了十六年，你从来，从来都没有回去过。"达芙妮咬牙切齿地说，"你知道，我们是怎样熬过了那十六年的吗？你知道我们是怎样在恐惧和饥饿中度日如年的吗？你知不知道，我母亲为了等你回来，每天，每一天都站在门口等你，直到她死！直到她死前，才肯告诉我你的名字。我亲眼看见她死在了我的面前！你都知道吗？"达芙妮声嘶力竭地说道，眼泪不知不觉滑落下来，砸在了光滑的地板上。

梅尔文张着嘴，试图说什么。

达芙妮看着童年时期曾经梦想过千百遍的父亲，金色的头发闪着虚假而做作的光泽，这个信口雌黄的男人，试图抵赖他曾经犯下的那些罪过。达芙妮觉得恶心，为自己曾经思念过这样的一位父亲而感到恶心。

"从那一天起，我就发誓，无论是去偷，去抢，去杀人，我永远都不会再企盼，再挨饿。我要为我的母亲复仇，为我们十六年孤苦的时光复仇。"达芙妮恶狠狠地说，"我常常听人说起救世主，可我从来没看见过他，也没看见过和他相象的东西，也不曾遇到过任何事物能够使我相信他的存在。所以我就自己能变成救世主，因为我觉得世界上最美丽，最高贵，最伟大的事业，莫过于报善和惩恶。所以，我要你们死。"

听见了那个死字，梅尔文和薇伦蒂亚的脸都变的惨白。

"求求你…"梅尔文说。

达芙妮看着眼前这个颓丧的中年男人。眼里的神采已经不见，他似乎坦然地接受了自己必死的命运，可还是再乞求着自己的怜悯。就像她小时候，上千遍乞求梅林，让他的父亲回来。再长大一些后，让父亲回家的梦想变成了自己用魔杖指着父亲的梦想，她多么想让这个可怜可恨的男人像自己求饶啊。

"求求你，杀死我，放薇伦蒂亚和阿斯托利亚一条生路。"梅尔文的声音软弱无力，他跪在了地上，乞求着，像一条狗。

达芙妮被仇恨的火焰彻底包围了，直到现在，梅尔文依然没有道歉，没有流露出对格蕾丝和自己的悔恨，一个将死之人，既然还在为薇伦蒂亚和阿斯托利亚求情，可在他的一生中，可曾有一天，为达芙妮想过。

她冷笑着，肩膀被一条粉碎咒打中，钻心的疼痛立刻发散到全身，她转过身，还没等薇伦蒂亚反应过来就念出了那条致命的咒语，一道绿光闪过，薇伦蒂亚已经没有生命的尸体摊在地上。

"你看到了…"达芙妮冷笑着说，"就像我看到我母亲死在我面前那样。"

她再一次举起魔杖，但没有对着梅尔文，而是对着客厅顶上，薇伦蒂亚一直引以为豪的水晶吊灯。她念出了那个可以操控地狱之火的咒语，一条火龙带着赤色的火焰迅速包围了吊灯，然后火焰和黑色的灰烬一起轰然落地，火焰像是有生命，将掠过的一切埋进火海。

在毁灭的火光中，达芙妮和梅尔文对视着，在死亡面前，语言变成了轻薄的东西。

在死亡的火即将蔓延到他们面前的时候，达芙妮拉开门，走到了稍远一些的草坪上，她知道没有魔杖的梅尔文什么都做不了。火焰已经蔓延到了二楼，黑色的烟雾弥漫在那栋曾经漂亮的白色建筑周围。

"达芙妮。"

达芙妮惊讶地转过头，此刻她最不想见到的人正站在她面前。

德拉科的眼里充满了厌恶和难以置信。


	41. Chapter 41

第四十一章 真相

当赤裸的真相和死亡摆在面前，一切语言都是无力的。

"告诉我这不是你做的。"德拉科咬着牙说。

"是我做的。"这句话已经撕裂了达芙妮和德拉科之间的感情。"我回来就是为了复仇。"

"那我们之间，是认真的吗？"德拉科看着达芙妮，预感到他即将说出伤透自己心的话。

"我们之间？一切都是假的。我一直在利用你，伤害阿斯托利亚。"达芙妮的每一个细胞每一块骨头都在叫嚣着，阻止达芙妮继续说谎。

德拉科难以置信地看着她。"我不相信，你爱我，达芙妮，你不能否认你是爱我的。"

"我不爱你，"达芙妮狠心说道，"而且你连自己是不是爱我都分不清。"

"我爱你，达芙妮格林格拉斯，我甚至可以为你去死。"德拉科抓住了达芙妮的肩膀，好像这样就能把他想要听的真话从达芙妮嘴里挤出来似的。

"一切都是假的，"达芙妮痛苦地闭上眼睛，中了粉碎咒的肩膀似乎都不再疼了。"你爱的不是我，德拉科马尔福，你根本不了解真实的我是什么样子的，我对你们所有人用了摄神移念咒。 我可以操控人心，得到任何我想要的东西。包括你。"达芙妮睁开了眼睛，和德拉科勇敢对视着，这是他最后一次用摄神移念，她要让德拉科相信她今天所说的一切。

德拉科想起每次看到她眼睛时，那种异样的，心醉神迷的感觉。可他知道，那不仅仅是一个魔咒，他的确是爱上了达芙妮，"这不是你能够操控的，我到底爱不爱你，我自己清楚。达芙妮，你还有回头的机会，跟我走。"

"回头的机会？我杀过人，德拉科马尔福，我杀过很多人，"达芙妮绝望地说，"而你，不是一个杀人的人。这就是我们本质的不同。"她早就看清了这一点。"我可以为了得到自己想要的，去伤害，去弄残废，去毁灭其他人，可你不会，德拉科，你不会。"

德拉科不敢相信。

"你已经亲眼看见我毁灭了天鹅庄园，你还要欺骗自己吗？"达芙妮强迫自己一定要说出那句致命的的话："我从来就没有爱过你。"

德拉科后退了一步，耳边响起了一阵轰鸣声。

他摇着头，眼里充满了悲哀："可是我爱你。"

"你爱我？你爱的只是我这张皮囊而已。我对你们所有人用了黑魔法。我千方百计在德姆斯特朗的禁书区偷偷学习黑魔法。我杀了几个媚娃，用她们的血做祭奠施了一个无法逆转的，让所有人都会情不自禁爱上我的咒语。而我会受到永恒的诅咒，可我甘愿冒这个险，因为我要报仇。只要是我要做的 没有任何力量能够阻止我。"就像现在，她要让德拉科死心，也没有任何力量能够阻止她。

她绿色的眼眸染上了一层红色的火光。

身后烧毁天鹅庄园的熊熊烈火也烧去了少年眼中的水汽。

达芙妮挥了一下魔杖，德拉科看到，女孩身上耀眼的光环仿佛都蒸发了，容貌并没有变化，但却有一种令人感到恐怖的丑陋，一种无法名状的黑暗围绕在她的周围，像是巨大的看不见的漩涡，吸走了所有光明的东西。

"你走吧，在我杀了你之前，你走吧。"达芙妮轻声说道。

德拉科看着眼前的景象，他第一次看清了。原来自己爱上的，是幻象，是得不到，是她的欲擒故纵，是自己的梦想。

德拉科幻影移形离开了。

达芙妮自己站在废墟里，期待着的手刃仇人的幸福没有出现，只有无尽的悲哀。她突然意识到，阿斯托利亚现在是这个世界上，她唯一的亲人了。

而她罪孽深重，为了获得永恒的邪恶的操控人心的力量，她受到了永恒的诅咒，她将永远得不到真爱，死后的灵魂也会永远处于痛苦之中。

她已经爱上了德拉科，所以他配不上德拉科这样健全的灵魂。她已经被永恒地诅咒了，不可能得到幸福，她不想拖累德拉科，而当初决定使用这个邪恶的黑魔法时，她根本没有想到有一天，也会有得到幸福的可能。

她悔恨了。

所以，他放他走，去有更好的人生。

死亡是唯一一座永远亮着的灯塔，不管你向哪里航行，最终都得转向它指引的方向。一切都会逝去。

爱不要你，死会，它会一直在尽头等着你，它是实在的，它是公平的，她是永恒的。

她抬起魔杖，对准自己的手腕，默念了一个神锋无影。

血不断地涌出来，她的眼睛模糊，她知道自己要死了。

她看见一道白光，身体的疼痛仿佛消失了。接着一切开始显形。她隐约觉得前方有一个身影，似乎是格蕾丝。

还没等看清，一切又重归黑暗。


	42. Chapter 42

第四十二章 天鹅庄园

德拉科不知道自己是怎么回到霍格沃茨的。他费尽全力说服了纳西莎，自己爱的人是达芙妮；现在又要说服自己不爱达芙妮。

人生不如意的是，不能置身时代之外。

现在他只想保护自己的家人。

所以他带着食死徒们通过消失柜进入了霍格沃兹。

和黑魔王相比，他不害怕邓不利多，因为他知道，邓不利多绝对不会轻易伤害自己的家人。

他们都是残忍者，但黑魔王却是残忍之王，高出于他们之上而臣服了他们的恐怖的东西。

他的残忍远高于死亡之上。

德拉科从消失柜穿过来，发现本应该等着他一起行动的食死徒都已经不见了。

屠杀大概已经开始了。

而他已经知道，应该去哪找邓不利多。

德拉科没想到会遇见西奥多，"带着阿斯托利亚走，西奥多，不要让阿斯托利亚回家。"说完这句，德拉科就匆匆离开了。

西奥多猜到了。他迅速回到公休室，让所有人赶快离开霍格沃兹，他单独叮嘱潘西带着阿斯托利亚一起走，千万不要让阿斯托利亚回家。

潘西点了点头。

西奥多离开公休室，尽自己最快的速度，从狩猎场看守的门口，偷走了一块依然散发着血腥味的生肉，跑进了禁林，没过一会儿，一只夜骥出现了。西奥多骑上夜骥，往天鹅庄园飞去。

阿斯托利亚听见了那句耳语，她知道一定是天鹅庄园出事了，她一定要回家，趁潘西不注意，她偷偷溜出了公休室，整个城堡一半的人依然还在睡梦之中，不管即将发生什么，阿斯托利亚都不在乎，她要回家，她要回天鹅庄园。

她知道没有老师的允许，她不可能幻影移形离开霍格沃兹，但她听说，只要往禁林的深处跑，到禁林的边缘，穿过一道只有霍格沃兹学生才能穿过的屏障，就可以幻影移形了。阿斯托利亚不敢仔细去想禁林中可能出现的东西。她拼命跑着，仿佛晚一秒钟，自己害怕的事情就会成为现实。

她不知道自己跑了多久，终于发现面前出现了一道乳白色的屏障，她知道这就是霍格沃兹的边缘了，迈出了这个屏障，她就不会再受保护了。

她毫不迟疑地迈了过去，没有任何阻碍。她幻影移形回家，还没等从压迫的感觉里反应过来，阿斯托利亚的眼泪就夺眶而出。

曾经令她万分自豪的白色的天鹅庄园，如今已经化为黑色的灰烬。

她在焦黑的废墟上哭喊着，寻找着，终于在曾经的门厅的位置，找到了父母抱在一起的，已经烧焦的尸体。

阿斯托利亚不敢相信自己所看到的。

她闭上眼睛，狠狠咬自己的嘴唇，想从这个噩梦中醒来，直到尝到了血液的腥气。再睁开眼，灰色的丑陋的现实依然在那里。空气里刺鼻的烧焦味道提醒着阿斯托利亚，眼前的一切都是真的。

阿斯托利亚觉得自己要死掉了，她无法呼吸，痛苦的铡刀无情的下落，有些东西，阿斯托利亚永远的失去了。

她人生中的一切，都不复存在了。

她跪倒在父母的尸体前，天色渐暗，在月亮升起之前，她昏睡过去。


	43. Chapter 43

第四十三章 光天化日

清晨的第一缕阳光穿过树林，照耀在天鹅庄园的废墟上，阿斯托利亚缓缓睁开眼，仿佛只要看得慢一些，光天化日的现实还依然没有成真。

可这些都是真的。死亡是真的，痛苦也是真的。

看着自己父母的尸体，给阿斯托利亚的灵魂打上了一道永远不能抹去的烙印。

肉眼看到的东西有时会遗忘，而灵魂见过的东西则是永远牢记的。

在经历了这样的痛苦后，阿斯托利亚突然明白了达芙妮的恨。她也有想立刻杀了达芙妮的冲动，可她明白，仇恨会无止境地延续下去，复仇又能解决什么问题呢，所有人，都已经付出应付的代价了。

她不能不恨，但她恨的人，是世界上，自己剩下的唯一的血亲。

阿斯托利亚从地上爬起来，施了几个简单的咒语，为父母的尸体搭建了一个简单的墓。

阿斯托利亚现在只想回到霍格沃兹，握住斯特宾斯的手，说出那句喜欢你。

她幻影移形回了禁林边缘。快速跑向城堡的方向。

阳光下的霍格沃兹宁静地伫立在那里，仿佛与现实里发生的一切都无关，阿斯托利亚觉得只要待在这里 和斯特宾斯在一起，就可以假装外面什么都没有发生。

"斯特宾斯。"阿斯托利亚默念着，跑向城堡。

走进了城堡，才发现出事的迹象，几个受伤的学生默默哭着，所有人看起来都很伤心，在人们断断续续的谈话中，她听出来，邓不利多死了。

邓不利多是世界上法力最强大的巫师了，他怎么可能会死。可所有阿斯托利亚想不到的事情都发生了。

她向赫奇帕奇的公休室走去，走到赫奇帕奇公休室门口，几个赫奇帕奇学生都满怀悲哀地看着她，难道自己家园被毁，父母双亡的消息传得这么快吗？她简直能想象得到达芙妮的回来宣布一切时的得意神情。

"你好，请问，能麻烦你把斯特宾斯索耶叫出来吗。"阿斯托利亚问正在看着她的一个赫奇帕奇男生。

那个男生有些犹豫，"斯特宾斯他…"

"他受伤了？"阿斯托利亚问，"那我可以进去看看他吗？"阿斯托利亚继续问，她知道要求进入其他学院的公休室不太礼貌，但她此刻只想看见斯特宾斯，拉着他的手，听他说他们还有永远。

那个赫奇帕奇男生竟然帮她打开了门，让了一条路给她。

阿斯托利亚从一个桶盖型的门钻进赫奇帕奇的公休室，整个房间都是黄色和黑色的帷幔装饰，和斯特宾斯描述的差不多。

所有的赫奇帕奇学生都自动为她让出一条路来，她走到房间中央，沙发上躺着斯特宾斯，安静地睡着。

她有一种极不好的预感，"他睡着了？"她求助似的，看着周围的赫奇帕奇们。

没人说话。

阿斯托利亚转身抓住刚才为自己开门的男生："快告诉我他睡着了！"阿斯托利亚几乎嘶喊道。

男孩竟然哭了起来，实际上，赫奇帕奇大多数的人都哭了起来。

"我们听见打斗声，但不敢出去。"一个棕发女孩哭着说，眼睛肿着，像是已经哭了很久，"然后潘西帕金森来敲门，喊着你的名字，斯特宾斯坚持去开门，潘西帕金森说你不见了，问斯特宾斯有没有看见你。"女孩哭得更厉害了。"然后斯特宾斯就跑了出去，我们亲眼看见…"女孩已经不能说出更多。

"亲眼看见一个食死徒对他念了阿瓦达索命咒。"那个男孩继续说道。"他们杀能看见的所有人，除了斯莱特林。"

阿斯托利亚看着面色安详的斯特宾斯，是自己害死了他。

她后退着。

一步步后退着。

像她来时一样，所有赫奇帕奇都为她留出一条空路。

阿斯托利亚梦游般离开赫奇帕奇公休室，几个赫奇帕奇学生追出来，不放心地看着她。

阿斯托利亚开始奔跑。

拼命地跑着。

顺着来时的路。

汗水和泪水混在一起。

她甚至没来得及说出那句喜欢你。

如果假装没有看到，就可以说服自己他还没有死，他只是睡着了。

他还在，未来还在。

她拼命跑。

就当自己没有回来过。

阿斯托利亚拼命地跑。

拼命地跑。

拼命地跑。

拼命跑。

就当作自己没回来过。


	44. Chapter 44

第四十四章 诺特庄园

约克郡的田园风光一直是不列颠巫师心爱的度假地之一，葱郁的树木，一望无际的草原，形势平缓的山丘，一切的景致都柔和细腻，让人心旷神怡。几乎没有人知道一个已经延续了千年的纯血家族—诺特家族就居住在这里，与一般家庭仅仅是躲避麻瓜不同，在神秘事物司工作的颇有城府的老诺特对所有人都充满戒心，魔法高超的他几乎在诺特庄园施上了几乎等同于霍格沃茨级别的防护魔法。

可惜了坐落在谢菲尔德山坡上的壮丽的诺特庄园，白色大理石精雕细琢的城堡立柱，光滑得几乎耀眼的大理石地面，精致的墙壁木线贴花，剔透昂贵的枝形吊灯和镶金线的织绒地毯，这些都是凡尔赛宫里带出来的珍品。除了诺特一家，这些景色没有人可能欣赏得到。

西奥多诺特坐在一把扶手椅上，趴在床边睡着了，金漆的扶手椅和深绿色的天鹅绒帷幔炫耀着这个房间的主人几乎过分的富有。床上躺着一个面色苍白的黑发女孩，眼睛紧紧地闭着，仿佛在做一个不太愉快的梦。左臂上一条骇人的黑色伤口，仿佛永远都不会愈合。

清晨的阳光穿透稀薄的空气照在达芙妮的眼皮上，她猛地睁开了眼睛。一瞬间难以分辨自己到底是死了还是依然活着。

她发现自己的手被人牵着，于是艰难地扭头看去，发现是西奥多。

或许是细微的动作惊醒了他，西奥多惊喜地睁开眼睛，看着已经醒来的达芙妮。

"你还活着，达芙妮。"西奥多不问自答，刚刚醒来的达芙妮完全没有用大脑封闭术的力量，"据我所知，德拉科马尔福也还活着。"西奥多读出了她的疑问，有些冷漠地说道。

达芙妮松了一口气，她尝试从床上坐起来，却失败了。

"你还很虚弱。"西奥多不容分说地按住达芙妮，又把被子掖好。

"我以为我死了。"达芙妮轻声说道。

"你的确差一点就死了。"西奥多仍然声音冰冷。

"为什么要救我？"达芙问道，眼泪刷地涌了出来。她已经做好了必死的准备，却又被从死亡永恒的宁静里被拉了回来。

西奥多从椅子上站起来，双手撑在达芙妮的枕边，认认真真地看着她的眼睛，仿佛要看进她的内心深处。在达芙妮反应过来之前，就深深地吻下去，达芙妮感到难以呼吸，却丝毫没有挣扎的力气。

他终于放开了他，带着满意的神情看着嘴唇依旧略微湿漉的达芙妮，一字一句地说："你曾经问我是不是爱上了你，我今天告诉你，是的，从一开始，我就爱上了你。即使知道了你在用黑魔法俘获人心之后，我对你用了大脑封闭术，但依然不起作用，我才发现，我的确是爱上了你。"

达芙妮目瞪口呆地听着。

"我知道你要报复，你要报复阿斯托利亚和格林格拉斯夫妇，不达目的你是不会罢休的，所以我就耐心第地等你复完仇。"西奥多突然伸出一只手轻轻捏住达芙妮的下巴，"本质上，我们是一样的人，像猎人一般，安静地等待合适的机会，不惜一切代价去得到自己想要的，你想要复仇，我想要你。"西奥多的语气竟然带着一丝凶狠。"你毁灭了天鹅庄园，我也把你带回了诺特庄园，没有什么能阻止我们得到自己想要的。"

说完， 西奥多松开了手，在达芙妮的额头轻吻了一下。达芙妮觉得一阵不可抗拒的睡衣袭来，她没有选择地闭上了双眼，再一次坠入的黑暗的梦境。


End file.
